SoraxRiku Fun in the Islands
by Lady Melodist
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Sora's big adventure in the Kingdom Hearts series? Well you'll be surprised what antics and dramas unfold on Destiny Islands when Sora and Riku take their "friendship" to a whole new level of heated and forbidden romance.
1. A Stormy Night

(Author's Note: DO NOT PRINT OR STEAL MY WORK! THIS FICTION STAYS HERE AND ONLY HERE UNLESS I SAY SO! COPYING OR PRINTING IS STEALING!)

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed. Rain poured down like and endless black curtain. Trees thrashed dangerously about from mighty winds. It truly was frightening. Especially for a young brunet boy who was sitting on his bed with his knees folded against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. The room was very dark, no light made itself known. Storms like these scared the boy terribly and he wished his best friend Riku was with him. Sora wore simple shorts and a white shirt. He had his back pressed into the corner of his room as he sat on his bed. A crash of thunder sounded after a flash of white lightning that lit up the small room.

_I hate this!_ thought Sora as he curled up tighter and pressed back against his corner. _Riku…I need you…_

His thoughts were nearly desperate. It was true he was home alone and he wanted company but why did he want Riku so badly? Riku was his best friend after all but Sora…felt so much more about him then just as a best friend. But what if Riku didn't return his feelings and not feel the same way? Sora shook his head roughly at the thought.

_Riku is my best friend for Christ sake! My best friend!_ Sora thought sternly to himself. _He wouldn't feel the same way anyway…_

Sora shook his head roughly again. Why was he thinking these things anyway? He's known Riku ever since they were kids but…this sense of wanting him was getting to difficult to just ignore or shake off.

One again a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder shook the small house, causing a frightened Sora to whimper in the darkness.

"Riku…" he cried softly, shutting his eyes and curling up tighter. "…Riku…"

Just then the faint sound of hurried footsteps came and the door of Sora's room flew open. For a few seconds Sora only saw a tall blackened figure but a bright flash of light lit the room. There, standing in the door way, was a tall silver haired boy; panting heavily with clothes soaked and mud splattered.

"Riku!" exclaimed Sora in surprise and joy.

He uncurled himself and slid off his bed. Walking over to his sixteen year old friend, Sora noticed that Riku's long dripping hair clung to his face, neck and shoulders. Just like his shirt and vest clung to his chest and his baggy pants around his legs. This sight made Sora's face hot and his heart flutter.

"There you are," panted Riku as he wiped his silver hair from his face, reveling the handsomeness of it. "I was really worried about you." He stepped forward hugged his year younger friend, his well muscled arms wrapping tightly around Sora's shoulders.

_He's shaking,_ thought Sora feeling a bit sad for he realized Riku had ran through the storm just to check up on him. Riku felt ice cold but so warm at the same time. Sora smiled softly at his friends caring for him.

Riku saw Sora smiling and he smiled in return, clearly misunderstanding his friend's reasons for doing so as he let go of him.

"I must look like some sort of muck monster," Riku chuckled as she rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "You must think I'm silly for coming all the way here through a storm."

"O-of course not!" Sora spluttered after being snapped back into reality for he had become distracted by the water dripping down Riku's bare arms, neck and that place just above his belt buckle where the zipper to his shirt parted at the bottom and a triangle of bare skin showed.

"You mind if I use your shower and get out of these wet clothes? I'm freezing."

"S-sure," said Sora blushing slightly at the thought of Riku showering right here in his house.

_What am I thinking? Why am I thinking this kind of stuff about my best friend?!_

Luckily it was to dark for Riku to see Sora blushing so he just shrugged his shoulders and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"You going to be okay here on your own for a while?" asked Riku, sounding concerned.

Then another flash of lightning illuminated the room and a crash of thunder shook the small house.

Sora made a faint whimper in fear and moved forward quickly and embraced his friend. Ever since Riku was taken by the darkness, Sora couldn't stand Riku ever leaving him.

"I don't want be alone," he whimpered, pressing his cheek against Riku's chest and wrapping his arms around this middle.

Riku only smiled softly and chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders and placing a hand atop his head.

"You won't be alone. I'm right here for you and I always will be."

"Riku…" Sora murmured softly. He was truly thankful for his friend.

Then Riku made a faint humored grunt and Sora lifted his head to look up at him and his eyes met Riku's lovely emerald ones.

"You feel really warm," Riku remarked for he was still shivering slightly from his soaking wet clothes.

"O-Oh," was all Sora could manage to choke out as blood rushed to his cheeks, making him blush wildly. He loosened his hug around Riku, not wanting him to see his now red face. "I-I'll get you a towel," he said nervously as he stepped back and walked over to his closed. He reached up but was too short to reach the towel; his fingertips just brushed the corner of it.

Suddenly he felt something press against his back. Looking up he saw Riku reaching for the towel and pulling it down.

"Got it," he said with a slight grin as he looked down at Sora before stepping back. He turned and walked into the next room, throwing the towel onto his shoulder with that grin still on his face.

Sora blushed intensely as he pressed his hand over his mouth, he couldn't breathe. With his other hand he clutched his shirt over his heart for it was pounding wildly. A sudden thrill began to rush though him.

_What the hell just happened? What do I do? _

His eyes were wide and he was shaking. The thrill surged through him as he replayed what happened in his mind. He held on to the feeling of Riku against him.

"Sora? You alright?" asked Riku when he entered the room again and noticed Sora shaking. He placed a hand on the other's shoulder, causing Sora to jump in surprise and quickly spin around.

What he saw caused his knees to buckle and his eyes go wide. Riku was standing before him with not a stitch of clothing on his body except for a pair of white boxers and the towel placed over his head. The shape of his muscles were cut to perfection, making him look brawny. In his normal clothes Riku looked somewhat scrawny and fragile but seeing him now…well, that's a totally different story.

On his chest were deep shaped pecks and below that were his four pack abs. his shoulders were broad with descent muscled arms. Sora wished he could be held in those arms, strong and safe and he wished he could just melt against the firm muscles of his bare chest.

"R-R-Riku!" spluttered Sora in surprise, his hand still placed over his mouth and heart. Sora thought he was going to faint.

"Sora did I scare you?" Riku asked, lowering his head slightly so he was face to face with Sora.

"J-Just a little. You surprised me that's all."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"N-No! It's okay really. Don't be sorry!" Sora lowered his hand from his mouth as he said this.

"Sora…you look…pale. Are you feeling okay? Do you feel sick?" questioned Riku worried as he reached up to place a hand on his friends shoulder.

Seeing Riku reach for him, Sora quickly jolted back and he hit the wall violently, causing him to make a faint cry in pain.

"Sora!" exclaimed Riku in shock at his friend's sudden action. Confused at why he's acting so odd. Riku stepped forward and gripped Sora's shoulder firmly. "Sora, what's the matter with you?"

Sora was now shaking badly and tears formed in his blue eyes as he looked up at his friend. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what he was doing now.

"Sora what is the matter with you?!" Riku growled, gripping Sora's shoulders tighter.

"Riku…I…" Sora's voice was shaking and it came out in a soft whisper.

_Tell him! You have to tell him the truth about how you really feel!_ He was practically screaming it in his mind.

"Yes?" Riku questioned irritably as he leaned in closer to his friend for he wanted to know what he was trying to say. "You what?! Answer me!"

"Riku….I…" he hesitated once more.

"You what?! Tell me!" Riku nearly shouted as he shook Sora's shoulders roughly.

"I…I love you!" Sora shouted as he shut his eyes tightly and tensing up. He said it, how he really felt and was now preparing himself for total rejection.

Then he felt Riku hands loosen its grip on his shoulders and fall away.

_He hates me,_ Sora thought, wanting to cry. _Riku hates me now…_

But then, he heard a faint chuckle coming from Riku and he opened his eyes slowly to look at him.

"I thought…you didn't feel the same way," Riku chuckled. "The thing is…I love you too Sora."

Before Sora could even react, Riku leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sora's, kissing him hard. Sora's eyes slid closed and he felt his wrists become pinned to the wall hear both sides of his head.

He felt Riku part his lips and Sora did the same. Both their mouths open and then closed again and again. As their lips closed, Sora felt Riku's tongue pressing against his bottom lip. Sora made a faint chuckle as he parted his lips oh so very slightly to allow it entrance into his mouth, feeling it slid between his lips. The hold on his wrists were released for Riku moved his hands onto Sora's waist and slowly, he moved them up and under his shirt, running his fingers over Sora's bare skin. Because of this, Sora couldn't help but moan softly as they kissed passionately.

For a long moment, tongues caressed, hands moved freely over smooth bare skin and bodies pressed together. Every second they became intoxicated by the pleasure the other was inflicting. When the need for air was desperate, they broke apart, both seeming out of breath. They looked at each other and laughed. Riku smiled as he looked down at Sora and Sora smiled back. Turning his face away, Riku gazed out the window. Rain still fell as heavy as ever. He sighed but then his gaze turned to the bed just below the window and a sly grin appeared on his lips.

Sora sighed happily as he saw Riku look away. He then looked down at the floor where his shirt was carelessly tossed aside. He saw the lightning and heard the thunder and he immediately latched onto Riku's middle. Riku looked down suddenly at Sora shaking against him. Looks like his fun for the night had to wait. He smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around Sora to comfort him.

Sora molded against the muscles of Riku's chest as he fitted perfectly in his arms. Sora felt safe with Riku like this. He never wanted to leave this blissful safety.

"Come on it's late. We're both tired and need some sleep," said Riku gently.

Sora nodded and they loosened their hold on one another. With his arms still wrapped loosely around Riku's middle and Riku's arm across Sora's shoulders, the two walked to Sora's bed. Reaching forward, Riku lifted the covers and watched Sora slide beneath them onto the bed and Riku quickly followed. Now they lay against one another. Sora was pressed against Riku's chest and his hands were placed on the crooks of Riku's neck.

The silver haired boy did not sleep as quickly as the younger spiky-haired boy did. He stayed awake to gaze at the sleeping Sora with his emerald eyes. More than once his lips gently brushed the lips, cheek, and forehead of the brunet. He didn't want to loose Sora for the world. Not ever. Soon time passed and he too drifted into the world of slumber and they both slept peacefully with their love.


	2. Blood Runs Red

Early the next morning, Sora opened his eyes slowly. The light of day pouring through the window blinded his sleepy eyes. Looking up, he couldn't help but smile for the sight of Riku sleeping so peacefully made him remember the passionate kiss they shared. His flat tanned chest was pressed against Riku's pale muscled one. For a while Sora just watched Riku sleep, listening to the deep even breaths he took. Moving his chin up, Sora gently brushed his slightly full lips to Riku's thin ones.

Riku began to shift slightly in his sleep. The feeling of his muscles tense against Sora's body caused him to want Riku more. To be entwined against Riku's body so tightly. A low groan emitted from Riku's throat and he shifted uneasily as a painful look formed on his face.

_Is he dreaming? No…it's a nightmare._

Sora frowned for he hated seeing his friend like this. Reaching up with one hand he touched Riku's cheek gently. But as soon as he did, Riku's eyes snapped open and a loud yell escaped him.

"Don't go!" Riku shouted, sitting up right suddenly. He was shaking feverishly and still seemed dazed and confused. He shook his head roughly and looked down at a surprised Sora. "S-Sora?" Riku said softly, sounding somewhat scared and not sounding like himself.

"Riku it's okay," said Sora soothingly. He rested his head on Riku's shoulder. "It was just a dream."

"Sora…" he sounded sad. Before Sora could speak again, Riku swiftly wrapped his arms tightly around Sora's shoulders, pressing him against his chest. Biting his lower lip, Riku lowered his head to the crook of Sora's neck and cried. Sora could feel the hot tears stream down his shoulder, back and chest, making his skin prickle.

_What could have made Riku so upset? Riku…What has happened to you?_

Riku was holding him tighter to him and Sora could barely breathe but Sora didn't care. All he cared about was the sobbing Riku. Sora bit his lower lip as tears filled his own eyes that dripped down his cheek. It was if Riku's pain was bleeding into him. Sora placed his hands on Riku's sides, wanting to comfort him.

"Riku…" Sora chocked. "I-It's alright. I'm here. It was only a dream."

Riku slowly pulled his head from Sora's shoulder and his eyes met Sora's. The sadness in his expression made Sora's heart ache. Some tears still streamed down Riku's face and Sora wiped them away with this thumbs. Pressing his hands lightly over Riku's cheeks, Sora moved his lips over his right eye and licked up the tears with the tip of his tongue, the saltiness of it made a tingling sensation.

With his eyes closed now, Riku parted his lips and took in an uneven breath. Then, he pulled away from Sora and stood up beside the bed, still wearing nothing but his boxers. Sora looked up at Riku curiously and Riku held out his hand. That vision was far to familiar to him and he blinked up at Riku before shacking his head to rid himself of that memory and took Riku's hand.

With Riku's help, Sora slipped off the bed and the two walked into the next room, hands still linked together tightly. They stood in the bathroom now and Riku looked down to his side at Sora. He winked and then gestured to the shower with this free hand. Sora then smiled at what Riku was getting at, no longer upset about seeing him cry so terribly on his shoulder.

The room was filled with steam that came from hot water that washed over the bodies of the two boys.

The sight of water running over Riku's naked body made Sora blush. The way the water slid over and between his every muscle, making his body gleam and how his wet silver hair clung to the sides of his face, neck, back and shoulders which had a shine to it. Looking at Riku like this made Sora feel so weak in comparison. Sora had a flat chest with arms and legs like toothpicks. Thinking about it now, Sora just sighed, letting his shoulders drop. His gaze started at the water hitting Riku's shoulders and watched it run down his chest, then his navel, until he just stopped dead, holding his breath. What he saw made him tense and blush a deep crimson. Now Sora knew for sure that not only was Riku more fit looking but had beaten Sora at having a much bigger one. Riku was better than him in _every way._

"Like what you see?" Riku chuckled.

Sora's head snapped up to look at Riku, feeling slightly surprised. Meeting his gaze Sora just turned his head away from the sight of Riku grinning.

"Don't be shy," crooned Riku as he caressed Sora's cheek with the back of his hand as he pressed up against him.

Sora just let out a quiet sigh and blushed lightly as water washed over the both of them. Riku smiled softly as he leaned forward and kissed along Sora's jaw line and down his neck, nipping at his skin gently. Stopping in the crook between his shoulder and neck, Riku nipped and sucked it lightly, causing Sora to let out a soft moan. A grin spread across Riku's lips as he felt Sora's hands pressing on his sides, pulling him closer. Riku continued to run kisses up and down Sora's neck, lightly nipping it and letting the tip of his tongue move over the wet skin.

Sora made another faint moan as he tilted his head to the other side, leaving his neck more exposed for Riku to tease with. But soon, Riku began to move those nipping kisses down his neck and onto his chest. Sora jumped slightly and pushed back as he felt Riku's tongue lick over one of his nipples and a slightly louder moan escaped his throat as Riku began to nip at it teasingly.

"R-Riku," Sora moaned softly as he shut his eyes and let his head hang forward.

Something sharp was pressing uncomfortably against Sora's back, but he didn't care let alone notice it much. He was to busy with Riku who was getting lower down his chest, leaving trails of light nip marks. Just then, Sora let in a sharp gasp as he felt Riku move the tip of his tongue down his shaft and encircle the head. Sora bit down on his lower lip, trying to hold back a moan as he felt Riku lick around the head again before moving it into his mouth.

_I-It feels good,_ Sora thought as he pressed back against the shower wall, his hand making a fist against the side wall near his head.

The sharp object was stabbing into his back but Sora's attention was still turned to Riku who started moving Sora's shaft head in and out of his mouth, making Sora breath out a soft moan.

Riku moved Sora's shaft deeper into him mouth, twirling his tongue around it and moving his head on it slowly. Sora's breathing began to quicken and that pleasurable feeling made him want more. Unable to control his body's desires, Sora thrust his hips forward, making Riku go into a swallow. Riku gagged and gripped Sora's waist tightly.

Sora looked worriedly down at Riku. He shifted and pulled back but Riku gripped his waist even tighter, pulling him closer until Sora's shaft couldn't go any further into Riku's mouth. Sora moaned louder as Riku moved his mouth over his shaft and the feeling of his throat constricting around it caused Sora to thrust his hips forward. Riku moved his head back and then forward on Sora's shaft and automatically his body forced his hips to thrust forward again and again.

Sora reached down and placed his hand on top of Riku's head, taking a fistful of his silver hair as Sora thrust deeper into Riku's welcoming hot mouth. Sora groaned louder, thrusting as that sharp object pressed into his back. Finally it broke the skin and drops of dark red blood dripped down his back and turned the water red. Sora let out another loud groan; he was too distracted with pleasure to feel the pain that stabbed at his back. Sora resisted his bodies urge to thrust even harder and he tried to pull away but Riku only moved his mouth forward and forcing Sora's shaft deeper down his throat greedily.

It was obvious now that Riku wasn't letting Sora get out of this. Both their eyes were closed and Sora continued to thrust into Riku's mouth and groaning with pleasure. Soon Sora couldn't hold in much longer and he thrust forward one last time so that Riku's face was pressed up against Sora's tuffs of lower hair. A sharp breathless moan escaped him as that sticky bitter liquid shot out of him. Not wanting to choke Riku, Sora pulled back but again Riku gripped Sora's sides and didn't let him move from the position they were already in.

It seemed like a while until it stopped and Sora finally pulled himself from Riku. He looked down at Riku as some of that white liquid oozed from his mouth as he coughed.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed as he knelt down on one knee, worried about Riku.

Riku looked at him as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand, a grin spread across his lips.

"You taste good," he teased with a slight chuckle.

Sora smiled weakly, feeling a bit lightheaded. It was natural to feel a bit tired after what just happened but he never thought it would feel this straining. But something caught Riku's gaze and he looked down at the floor which was red with blood.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed in shock as he stood up suddenly, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. "What the hell is this?!"

Sora looked up at him in confusion at his sudden outburst but oddly his vision was very blurry and Riku looked fuzzy and out of focus. His head was throbbing and everything felt like it was spinning.

"Sora!" Riku's voice sounded muffled and distant. "Sora you're bleeding! What the hell happened? You lost too much blood!"

He couldn't stay awake any longer; he was barely able to sit upright. Feeling total weakness in his body, Sora fell forward and everything went completely black.

"Sora!" exclaimed Riku as he quickly moved forward and caught the now unconscious Sora in his arms and holding him closely to his chest. "Sora!" Riku cried as he held his friend with one arm cradled under Sora's shoulder and the other arm wrapped over Sora's chest and holding his side closer to Riku's chest.

Tears started to form in his dazzling emerald eyes as he looked down at Sora. He was starting to shake, not knowing what to do as the shower water washed over him as he kneeled there on the blood-red shower floor.


	3. Awakening

Darkness was all around him. He couldn't move for some unseen force pressed down on him, making him feel numb.

"Sora…" echoed a faint familiar voice. "Sora….Wake up…."

_That voice…I know that voice,_ he thought._ Am I dreaming?_

"Sora….please wake up…"

_Riku! That's Riku's voice! He sounds so…sad. Where is he? I can't see him._

He tried to move, to call out to him, but nothing happened. No sound emitted from him. But he felt warmth on his right arm and something wet dripped onto his skin. What was this feeling?

"…Wake up…." echoed the voice. "Sora….please wake up…"

_Wake up? I…need to…wake up?_

Blinding white light pierced through the darkness. Blue eyes were revealed from behind once closed eyes. It took several blinks to ease the sting of sudden light and the sound of faint sobbing rang in his ears. His body was stiff and turning his head to his right was a slow process. Silver hair from a head bowed over his arm gleamed from the overhead lights. Again he tried to move, but to no use. He parted his lips to speak but only a soft groan escaped.

The silver-haired head jerked up, a face of sadness and surprise looked back at him with emerald eyes ablaze and shining with tears.

"S-Sora?!" the handsome boy exclaimed in a soft voice.

_Riku…why are you crying?_ Is what went through his mind but not through his mouth.

The brunet boy that had awakened from his dark slumber parted his lips to speak and a soft whisper so faint that he himself could barely hear escaped him.

"Riku…"

"Sora you're awake!" Riku cried happily, as he stood and bent over Sora.

With his right hand, he placed it gently on Sora's chest and the other free hand was placed against his cheek. His touch was warm against his skin, but seeing his face wet from tears confused him. Riku moved down slowly and brushed his lips to Sora's.

"I was…so worried," said Riku in a soft voice, his lips still brushing Sora's as he spoke. "This is my entire fault, please forgive me."

He didn't understand what Riku was talking about and Sora shifted to move closer to Riku but a horrible pain shot through him from a spot on his back. He groaned in pain and gripped the sheets of the bed. Hearing this Riku pulled away suddenly, fear glowed in his eyes.

It was his fault that Sora was like this and Riku knew it. Sora is hurt every time he got close to him like this.

Sora looked at Riku standing there and his confusion didn't lessen. He had no idea what had gotten into Riku and the only thing Sora wanted most right now was him; to be close to him again. With difficulty Sora managed to lift his right arm and he reached for Riku.

"Riku," said Sora in a soft voice.

Riku's eyes saddened but he quickly reached and took Sora's hand, pressing the back of it to his lips gently. He moved forward and sat sideways on the bed beside Sora, his hand still held in Riku's that was pressed over his heart. Sora could even feel Riku's heart pounding. Riku leaned forward and kissed Sora's lips again.

With his other hand, Sora reached up slowly and placed it behind Riku's head, pressing it down and Sora kissed Riku more deeply. With a soft moan, Riku let go of Sora's hand and slipped his arm under Sora's shoulders. With his other hand he placed it against Sora's cheek and Riku kissed Sora passionately; parting his lips and closing it again just like when the two had first kissed.

Finally, after a long moment, Riku forced himself away from Sora, needing air. Both of them were breathless now.

"Hey Riku?" murmured Sora weakly.

"What is it?" asked Riku concerned.

"What happened? Where am I?"

For a second Riku hesitated.

"We're at the hospital and well…something punctured your back in the shower and you lost so much blood and that caused you to loose consciousness," Riku explained in a low voice that sounded somewhat guilty. "It was mostly my fault that happened in the first place." He made a faint chuckle and shook his head weakly.

Sora looked up at Riku. Noticing how upset he was about this, Sora reached up and placed a hand on Riku's cheek.

"It's okay," said Sora gently. "You don't need to feel sorry about anything. It wasn't your fault at all."

Riku turned his head to look at Sora and he placed a hand on the one on his cheek.

"Sora…" he murmured sadly. "You could have died and it was because of me. But when you didn't wake up…I was so scared I couldn't bare it. I don't want to loose you Sora, not again."

"And you won't. Not ever," he replied, trying to comfort his friend.

He tried to sit up but that sharp pain shot through his body and he groaned through gritted teeth and the pain caused his eyes to water.

"Sora!" exclaimed Riku leaning forward quickly and placing his hands on Sora's shoulders. "Stop trying to move. You haven't recovered much yet."

"I-I'm fine," Sora groaned. Soon Sora became to exhausted and just laid there seeming breathless.

Riku made a quiet sigh as he looked down at Sora. Then he lay down beside Sora, slipping his arm under his shoulders and placing the other arm over his chest, pulling him over carefully. Sora smiled weakly and snuggled against Riku. He made a faint chuckle because Riku's breath was tickling his ear and neck. Even Riku chuckled as he let out an even stream of air from his nose against Sora's ear which caused Sora to laugh.

"Riku that tickles!" Sora laughed as he turned his head so he was nose to nose with Riku.

Riku chuckled and smiled as he rubbed his forehead against Sora's before kissing his lips lovingly. Sora returned the kiss with that same intensity. The arm that was wedge between Sora and Riku's chest was moved to place a hand right over Riku's heart and the other hand was moved to grasp Riku's arm that was placed across Sora's chest.

The pain in Sora's back hurt terribly but Sora just ignored for he didn't want Riku to worry. His eyes started to water and he wanted to cry out in pain but he only kissed Riku harder to prevent it, keeping his attention directed on Riku and away from the horrible pain.

He felt Riku pull away from the kiss slightly to bite down on Sora's lower lip gently. With his eyes still closed, Sora smiled softly as he felt Riku worry his lower lip before kissing him again and pressing his tongue against Sora's lips to gain entrance into his mouth. Sora chuckled as he willingly opened his mouth, his own tongue meeting Riku's.

Sora turned on his side to face Riku, forcing back a cry of pain. He felt Riku wrap his arms around his waist and Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, pulling himself closer. The pain was unbearable and Sora just wanted to scream and a few groans escaped him but Riku mistook them for pleasured moans. Sora was glad because he didn't want this to stop or for Riku to be to scared to be near him.

"I love you…Riku," whispered Sora after the two finally broke apart.

"I love you too Sora," Riku whispered back as he smiled warmly.

Sora looked into Riku's eyes and they looked dull and darkened.

"Riku, you look tired."

"I am," Riku replied with a slight chuckle. "You've been asleep for one and a half days and I didn't sleep at all."

"One and a half days?!" exclaimed Sora in surprise. "Why did you stay awoke for that long? It's not good for you!"

"Calm down," Riku said in a calm voice. "I didn't sleep because I was worried about you."

"…Riku…" Sora sighed, smiling softly as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Riku's. "Well you don't need to worry about me anymore so get some sleep. You've earned it."

"Alright," Riku replied softly as he closed his eyes and soon falling asleep.

Looking at the year older boy sleeping, Sora couldn't help but smile. Riku cared so much about him and that made him happy. He snuggled against Riku's chest so the top of his head was under Riku's chin. His back didn't feel as bad anymore now that he was laying still. Sora smiled as he closed his eyes and falling asleep instantly just as Riku had done.


	4. Finally Free

11 of 11

After many days in that miserable hospital, Sora was finally able to go home. The freedom he felt as he walked outside; the sun warm on his face, the cool breeze from the sea brushing his skin, and Riku standing beside him. Of course his mom and dad worried and gave him more attention than he wanted and he was always pulled away from Riku and into the bone crushing embrace of a worried friend or parent. Riku too was dragged into a suffocating hug from Sora's mother for he was supposedly the one to find Sora unconscious and bleeding in the shower and called the hospital.

But all this attention wore him out. But since he still needed some recovery time, Sora's mother kept him in the confines of his room. Sora wanted out. To be outside and be with Riku but there was no way he could walk out his front door without his mother noticing and sending him right back to his room.

He sighed heavily as he looked out his window on the second floor at all his friends playing on the beach. It was difficult to see do to the distance and the setting sun that blazed directly at him. But he swore he saw a flash of silver hair shimmering as a figure ran along the beach with another figure chasing closely behind.

_Riku,_ Sora thought as a small smile appeared across his lips. _He must be racing Wakka again. Wakka doesn't stand a chance._

He squinted against the bright orange of the sun. He could see Kairi, Tidus and Selphie cheering them on from behind at the other end of the beach a few feet away. Was everyone having fun except for Sora? Seemed like it.

Sora's shoulder slumped and he just fell sideways onto his bed, his head hitting the pillow.

"This isn't fair," he grumbled, pulling the covers completely over him.

Perhaps he should just listen to his mother's advice and get some sleep. It's not like he will stay in his room forever. He was feeling a bit tired anyway so he closed his eyes. It did take a while before he did actually fall asleep. Thoughts of Riku standing on the beach, waving happily and calling Sora flooded his mind and made him feel lonely. It felt like everything was being taken away from him, right out of his grasp. That feeling of loss still lingered from the past that bubbled up every time Riku wasn't in sight, out of Sora's reach. After a while he managed to drift off into sleep but his dreams were no different.

_**Tink….Tink……Tink…Tink…**_

That sound awoken Sora from him dreams. He threw the covers off him and sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily with the back of his hands.

"What's going on?" he yawned as he lowered his hands and blinked several times.

_**Tink,**_ came the sound again. _**Tink**_

Sora paused, trying to listen to where the sound was coming from.

_**Tink**_

_The window?_ Sora thought as he turned his head to look through the glass and the deep darkness that lay beyond it.

Suddenly a small pebble smacked right into the glass window. _**Tink.**_

Sora pulled back slightly in puzzlement. With his right hand he reached forward and undid the latch in the center that held the two windows together. He pushed them open but ducked just in time from a pebble that came inches from his head. He looked down into the darkness. For a moment he didn't see a thing but as clouds uncovered the full moon, beams cast light across the Earth, a shimmer of silver hair broke thought the darkness below.

"Riku?!" Sora exclaimed, joy filling within him. Only Riku had hair like that.

"Hey Sora," he greeted, waving with one hand while a grin appeared. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Sora couldn't contain his happiness. A large smile nearly took up half his face and he inhaled deeply as he nodded.

"Just give me a sec," he called down to Riku.

After seeing Riku give a lazy wave of understanding, Sora turned and pulled his shoes out from under his bed and quickly slipped them on. The whole time he was smiling as he walked to the door and taking hold of the knob. He froze.

_Oh crap,_ he thought. _Mom…she wont let me even leave my room let alone the house._

At that instant, Sora's smile fell and so did the hand that held the door knob. He hung his head forward. He took a step back and turned around, walking back over to his window that was above his bed. He stuck his head out and looked down at Riku who was looking out at the ocean.

"Hey Riku," Sora called in a sad tone.

"Ya coming or not?" Riku teased as he turned around and looked up a Sora with that humored grin.

"I can't. Mom won't even let me leave the house remember?"

"Oh yeah," Riku replied holding his chin as he looked down at the ground in thought. "Well," he finally said after a long silence. "Just jump. I'll catch you." He looked up and grinned at Sora.

"What?!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief as he looked at Riku with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "In case you haven't noticed I'm on the second floor and if you happen to not catch me I'm going to end up in that hospital again!"

"Calm down," Riku said exasperated as he waved his hand in irritation. "Keep it down or your mother will hear you and you'll get in trouble. Now stop whining and jump."

"Alright, alright," Sora said hastily rolling his eyes at Riku's impatience.

He sat on the window sill and swung his legs over the edge. The cool salty breeze coming from the sea felt kinda nice against his face. He looked down at the far drop below and Riku looking up at him. With a sigh Sora pushed himself forward, feet first, and began to fall down toward the ground.

_Riku I swear you better catch me!_

He shut his eyes tight and his muscles tensed as he fell downward.

Riku looked up at Sora, a smirk on his face as he watched Sora jump from the window. He took a slight step back before suddenly jumping high into the air, catching Sora in his arms; one arm under Sora's knees and the other arm under Sora's shoulders, holding him closely to his chest. With a smirk Riku pushed off the side of the house with both feet, sending him flying back, his body parallel to the ground. He tilted his head back and then brought his feet over him, until he flipped himself right side up in mid air and landing solid on both feet with his knees slightly bent as he skidded back a few inches.

"You can open your eyes now Sora," Riku said gently as he looked down at Sora and smiled.

One eye peeked open; a deep blue came into sight from behind it.

"Am I dead?" asked Sora as he opened both eyes fully and looking up at Riku.

Riku arched an eyebrow and shook his head as he chuckled slightly.

"No you're still alive. See I told you I'd catch you. You got all worked up for nothing" He grinned and leaned his head down, kissing Sora's forehead.

"I knew you would," he smiled as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Riku's.

"Yeah right," Riku chuckled.

Suddenly Riku lowered his arms quickly, causing Sora to fall flat on his back and the air knocked out of him. A sharp sting shot through him from his back.

"R-Riku!" Sora breathed angrily as he lifted himself onto his elbows but winced from the pain.

"Sora!" Riku gasped as he knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry I forgot. I wasn't thinking." Riku reached forward and wrapped his arm around the back of Sora's shoulders, his face filled with worry. "Does it hurt?"

"J-Just a little," he replied through gritted teeth as he attempted to sit upright but the pain in his back was unbearable and his eyes began to water. "B-But I'm okay. No big deal." He didn't want to worry Riku, he felt guilty enough as it is.

"Sora…you're such a bad liar," Riku said gently as he scooped Sora into his arms. "I'll carry you back home." He stood up, holding Sora against his chest. "I guess I was being a little selfish for making you come out here." He smiled weakly and kissed the top of Sora's head.

"N-No!" Sora protested shaking his head. "Riku I'm fine, really! I came because I really wanted to! I hate being in that room!" Listening to himself, Sora sounded like a whiny child.

"Okay, okay," Riku said hastily. "Don't need to throw a fit."

"I'm sorry," Sora mumbled as he rested his head on Riku's shoulder. "I'm just so glad to be outside for a change and I don't want to have to go back."

Riku pressed his cheek to the top of Sora head.

"Well let's go then," Riku said as he stepped back and turned around, walking toward the beach. "Lets just enjoy you're night out okay?"

Sora smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pressing his lips lightly to Riku's.

Riku stepped onto the pale sand of the small beach, the breeze blowing his hair in front and around his face.

Sora looked out at the black water, the full moon casting a bright shimmering light across the surface, almost like a road that was lit for him to follow.

"You can put me down now, Riku," Sora said as he continued to stare out into the distance.

Riku nodded and leaned forward slightly, removing his arm out from underneath Sora's knees.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, the pain in his back returned but it soon went away once he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Better?" Riku asked tilting his head to the side slightly as he looked down at Sora.

"Much," Sora nodded as he looked back up at Riku. "Let's go for that walk you told me about earlier!" Sora made that goofy smile and took Riku's hand in both his, tugging him along after him.

"That's why we're out here," Riku chuckled as he was tugged along by Sora.

The sky was ablaze with stars, many making intricate patterns with the others. Waves washed two pairs of footprints in the sand that walked side by side.

"It's so nice to be free," Sora sighed. He inhaled deeply, the salty air made his nose tingle.

"I knew you'd like it," Riku smiled, gripping Sora's hand tighter. "I love you Sora."

Sora smiled and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. "I love you too Riku."

The two walked in silence for a long while, just listening to the crash of the waves breaking at the shoreline. The bright glow of the full moon gave Riku's silver hair a certain radiance and his pale skin held some vivacity while his aqua eyes pierced trough the darkness, giving Riku a phantom-like elegance.

Looking at him like this made Sora's heart do this weird fluttering thing. He felt so plain in comparison. He sighed inwardly and looked down at he waves washing over his bare feet. But he did notice that Riku looked really sad and Sora worried about him so he wrapped his arms tighter around Riku's waist and buried his face into Riku's side.

"I love you Riku," Sora said, wanting Riku to know how much he cared about him. Wanting him to know how much he is loved and not wanting him to be sad. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Riku replied in a gentle voice, looking down at Sora and smiling as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held him closely.

Sora loved Riku's smile. It always made him look so dazzling and the fact he rarely did it made seeing one even more incredible. It was Riku's smile that attracted Sora to him in the first place. He knew how hard it is for Riku to show his emotions and he kept his expressions blank ever since he was in the darkness but it was his smile that was always stuck in his head and was the only thing he could ever really think about.

This walk on the beach was exactly what Sora needed and the surroundings were oh to perfect and so was the company. But in his current condition, he tired easily for he wasn't used to being this active for he spent several days lying in bed.

"Riku lets stop here okay?" he said, looking up at Riku.

"Alright," Riku replied with a nod.

Turning, Riku tossed his shoes carelessly onto the sand away from the water. He let go of Sora and adjusted his pants leg that were already rolled up to his knees before sitting down on the sand.

Sora smiled and tossed his shoes near Riku's before sitting down on the sand. Sitting felt like such a relief and the cool water that lapped at his feet made him feel so relaxed. He felt Riku wrap an arm around his waist and he was pulled closer. Sora smiled happily and rested his head on Riku's shoulder.

Riku pulled Sora closer and kissed the top of his head. This was perfect, almost to perfect to be real. Sora never wanted this night to end.

"Hey Riku?" Sora murmured, turning his head to look at Riku.

"Hm?" Riku asked, looking back at Sora.

"Thanks."

Riku smiled and leaned forward, kissing Sora's forehead gently.

Sora made that goofy smile and he snuggled against Riku's side, the cold breeze that came across the water made him shiver and Riku felt so warm.

"Are you cold Sora?" Riku asked concerned looking down at Sora.

When Soar nodded, Riku turned slightly and scooped Sora up into his arms and placing him in between his legs so that Sora's side was against Riku's chest.

Sora sat with his knees slightly raised with Riku's leg stretched out underneath and his back was against Riku's other leg with his knee slightly raised and Riku's arm rested atop it. Sora blushed lightly as he snuggled against Riku who wrapped an arm around Sora's stomach. Sora pressed his forehead against the crook of Riku's neck and Riku's silver hair tickled his face as it drifted in the breeze.

Everything seemed calm but then a single drop of water fell upon Sora's nose and he looked up. Riku was crying. Thin streams of glittering tears dripped down both sides of his cheeks. But Riku was staring transfixed into the distance, like he was seeing things Sora could not.

"Riku?" Sora whispered looking up at Riku worried. "Riku?" Sora repeated when Riku didn't respond.

Sora's eyebrows lowered, a slight frown appeared on his face. Sora followed Riku's line of sight but he saw nothing but that path of moonlight over the black water. Sora turned and looked back up at Riku again. He was starting to feel scared and with his one hand Sora reached up and placed it against Riku's cheek gentle. But Riku jumped violently as soon as Sora's hand made contact, almost as if he was shot back into reality.

Riku looked around franticly but he stopped and looked down at Sora who withdrew his hand. Sora was shocked at Riku's sudden action but he was worried.

"Sora?" Riku murmured in disbelief, wrapping his arms around Sora and holding him tightly to him. "Sora…"

"Riku what's wrong?" Sora asked, gripping Riku's vest and looking up at him.

Riku just shook his head.

"Nothing. I was…remembering that's all."

"Remembering what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Don't worry about it Sora." Riku smiled weakly and kissed Sora's forehead.

"Don't lie to me Riku!" Sora cried, gripping Riku's vest in his fist. "Something is bothering you! Stop trying to push me away!" His voice became shrill and tears filled his eyes that dripped down his cheeks.

"Sora," Riku muttered sadly. Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders and placed a hand against his cheek, pressing Sora against his chest.

*"I love you Riku," Sora sobbed. "I _love_ you. Stop keeping me away!"

"Sora please, calm down," Riku pleaded, hugging Sora tighter.

After a while the tears stopped and Sora's breathing was even again, the whole time Riku held onto him, rocking back and forth to calm him down.

"I was…seeing the past," Riku finally said in a low voice as he lowered his head so that his eyes were hidden in shadow. "Right before my eyes I saw how I was so lost in the darkness. I saw myself; I remembered all the pain I felt when you were so far away from me. I remembered how badly I wanted to see you but I couldn't even show you my face. I remembered all that loneliness I felt, all that _emptiness_." Now small tears fell from his eyes and onto the sand.

"Riku…" Sora said softly, reaching up and placing a hand on Riku's cheek. "That's all in the past now. I'm here. I know your pain. I felt them to. That hurt of wanting to find you but no matter how hard I tried you were getting farther and farther away. I looked everywhere for you. At every world…when I didn't find you…a little piece of me died on the inside. But –" his mood seemed to perk up and a smile formed on his lips. "– when I found you I was so happy. I was so happy it hurt and I never wanted that to go way. I never wanted you to go away. Riku if I ever lost you again…I don't know how I could ever keep on living."

Riku's head jerked up to look at Sora, his aqua eyes gazing into the others deep blue ones. Riku bit his lower lip. "Sora…" he whispered as he smiled weakly.

Sora smiled back and moved his head closer to Riku's. He shifted so that he was kneeling in front of Riku. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Riku's. Without hesitation, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pulled him against him. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pressed forward against him till Riku fell back and Sora was on top of him. Riku slipped a hand under Sora's shirt and began to slide it up, leaving his back exposed. Sora moaned as he kissed Riku passionately through parted lips. Sora pressed his hands against Riku's chest and let his tongue be coaxed out from between his lips from the caresses of Riku's own tongue. Riku shifted under Sora, raising his knee so that his thigh was up between Sora's legs. One hand still glided up and down Sora's back while the other was pressed behind his head to bring him down into a harder kiss.

But then, everything went dark and the star filled sky was covered in thick black clouds and the faint sound of rumbling thunder echoed in the distance. A drop of water fell on Sora's bare back and he yelped for it was ice cold. He pulled away from Riku and looked up at the sky. Many more raindrops fell and the two began sprinting down the beach toward Sora's house.

They finally made it and they stood under the bit of roof that stretched away from the house. They looked at each other and laughed at how soaked the other was. Luckily Sora's parents went out for the night and he was able to sneak into his room with Riku.

"Man what a mood killer," Riku sighed in irritation as he shook the water from his hair and closed the door to Sora's room behind him.

"I'll get you a towel," said Sora as he walked across his room to his bathroom, taking a couple towels. "Mom and dad are at the other end of the island helping out a friend so they will be gone all night so you can stay the night if you want." He froze. He remembered what had happened when he was last in here. He turned his head and looked into the shower. The floor was a light shade a red, almost pink and difficult to see. He looked up to where the shower knobs were and saw a sharp piece of metal sticking out from the side of the cold water knob.

*_So that's what it was,_ Sora thought to himself.

He turned around only to bump into Riku who had been standing behind him. Riku held Sora's shoulder and kissed him deeply. Sora dropped the towels and placed his hands on Riku's chest.

Riku moved his hands and gripped Sora's sides, lifting him up so that his feet no longer touched the ground. Riku walked over to the bed and laid Sora onto the bed and began to slide his hands up Sora's chest to move his shirt up and leaving his chest bare. Riku broke the kiss and moved lower and kissed Sora's chest. Sora moaned as Riku licked over his nipple, almost toying with it with his tongue. Sora made a breathless moan as he arched his back slightly.

"R-Riku," moaned Sora, his body shifting under Riku's, not being used to attention like this and he gripped Riku's shoulders.

"Sora…I want you so badly," murmured Riku, his breath hot against Sora's stomach as his fingers tugged down the waistband of Sora's pants.

A sharp gasp was shaken from the slender body, a harsh shiver running through him as fingers entered him, causing some pain and discomfort to run up his spine.

"Riku, that hurts!" whined Sora as he gripped Riku's shoulders so tightly that his nails called the flesh to bleed.

"Sora, you have to relax," murmured Riku as he kissed Sora's neck, biting it until it left a decent sized bruise on the skin, "It'll hurt more if you're not ready."

"I'm not ready," he gasped, another shiver running through him, making his muscles tense around those fingers and making it more uncomfortable.

"Just a little longer, Sora, please, stay with me," whispered Riku desperately, slowing down a bit, thinking that he was hurting Sora too much.

"Why are you doing this?" questioned Sora, tears running down his cheeks as he panted, eye looking at Riku desperately for comfort.

Riku made a pained face when he looked at Sora, regret in his teal eyes.

"Sora…I'm sorry," he murmured softly, guild in his voice as he looked away from Sora and pulled away from him. "I just…"

"Please tell me, Riku, why are you doing this," said Sora as he managed to sit up and wrap his arms around the other's neck.

"I love you Sora," Riku said, placing a soft kiss against Sora's cheek. "I love you so much."

"Oh, Riku…" Sora murmured blissfully as he hugged Riku's tightly.

"And…I just want you so badly that I don't know if I can stop myself."

Sora opened his eyes slowly and looked at Riku.

"Then take me, Riku," he murmured softly with a determined look to show that it was ok now.

Riku smiled slightly and leaned forward, kissing Sora's lips gently with his own. Riku laid Sora onto the bed and let his fingers slide under Sora's thighs, spreading them open. Sora made a faint moan from the soft touches, bracing himself for whatever Riku might do next to him.

Riku gripped Sora's hips before moving his member into the younger boy's entrance, a low groan emitting from him from the sensation and he buried his face in the crook of Sora's neck.

"Aahh!! Riku!!" Sora cried loudly as he gripped the sheet of the bed, back arching as he felt Riku filling him.

"Damn it, Sora," Riku panted as he began to move in and out of Sora at a slow pace.

"Harder, Riku," he moaned breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck and starting to rock his hips along with Riku's pace.

"S-Sora, you feel so good," panted Riku into Sora's ear, pace going faster as he felt himself getting closer to his edge and he moved his fingers down to Sora's length which he began to stroke along with his pace.

"Yeah, Riku!" Sora cried through heavy huffs from Riku hitting something deep inside him.

Sora was surprised he didn't wake up the whole island.

"A-Ah Sora!" Riku groaned as his body shivered and soon releasing deep into Sora, length hitting that spot inside Sora again.

"Riku!" Sora practically screamed with pleasure when he his spot was hit making him release into Riku's hand.

Sora lay on his back panting heavily, his breath coming out in heavy huffs. Riku looked down at Sora, he too was breathing heavily with sweat rolling down his muscled body. He reached forward and placed his hand against Sora's cheek and pressed his lips to Sora's.

"Riku, I love you" Sora said after they broke away. He smiled and so did Riku. Sora looked out the window and it was still raining but luckily it wasn't as bad as the storm before.

"You must be tired," said Riku softly as he kissed Sora's neck.

Sora nodded and Riku pulled back the covers. Sora rested his head on the pillow and Riku lay next to him, pulling the covers over their bare bodies.

"I love you so much Sora," Riku whispered as he hugged Sora against his chest and kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too Riku. More than you could imagine…" he broke off for he finally drifted off into sleep.

"I love you more than anything. Thank you," Riku whispered smiling and kissing Sora's head again before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well, with Sora snuggled against his chest and in his arms. Never again will he fear Sora leaving him. Never again will he be haunted by his dark past, feeling those hurtful emotions. As long as he had Sora right here, nothing else mattered in this world or any other.


	5. Caught

It was half past noon.

Like any mother, she worried about her son who hasn't been down from his room. His breakfast was left uneaten and the same for his lunch. Never has her son slept this long, even when he was sick. She hoped he was okay. Yuna ascended the stairs to her son's room. For a moment she hesitated before gripping the copper doorknob and pushing the door open slowly.

At first, it took a while for the sight of her son lying in bed with the boy she assumed was his childhood best friend. Once the shock sunk in, things were horribly clear. The two were closer than she though. Closer than just "best friends." She didn't know what to think. Her son was sleeping under the covers with not a bit of clothing on his body in the arms of the boy he knew since they were young. She didn't know whether to be angry, disappointed or…

The mother started with a terrified face at the sleeping duo, covering her mouth with a trembling hand. Yuna took in a shuddering breath before backing out of the room, closing the door slowly and quietly behind her. She walked away, down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh dear," she whispered, her eyes sad as she looked down at the plate of Sora's lunch. "Sora's food is cold…"

She reached down and picked up the plate before walking over to the trash and tossing it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll see you tomorrow Sora," whispered the handsome silver haired teen in the ear of his lover as he sat on the window sill.

Sora smiled and blushed a shade of pink, giggling gleefully.

Riku smiled and kissed the other boy's cheek before turning and jumping out the window and vanishing.

The brunette crawled across the bed and looked out the window to watch Riku running off. He even turned and waved at Sora before turning around the bend and disappearing. Sora looked out at the brilliantly sparkling ocean, the afternoon sun warm on his face and….wait….afternoon?

"Oh crap I over slept!" he exclaimed, scrambling off his bed but a horrible stinging pain shot up his spin, sending him crumbling to the floor. "Owy, owy, owy," he whined in pain, curling up and trying to refrain from moving.

"Crap this hurts!" he growled bitterly through gritted teeth, hitting the floor with his fist. "Damn you Riku!"

He held still for a while, letting the pain subside. Lucky for him he was wearing his boxers and his white shirt for a faint knock emitted from behind the door, the knob turning and the door open just a sliver.

"Sora," came the soft muffled voice of his mother, Yuna. "Sweetie, are you awake? I need your help with the laundry outside."

"I'm up mom!" he called from his spot on the floor. "I'll be…uh…downstairs in a minute!"

There was no reply but the door slid back to his original closed position and the shadows of her feet under the door shuffled off and disappeared. Sora let out a sigh of relief. But how he going to move when his every move causes him to feel like he could never sit again?

*_'Hopefully I'll be better by tomorrow, my four day weekend is almost over and I have to go back to school…'_

He slowly got up, only to wince with every inch of movement. By now he was beginning to have second thoughts; wondering if he should just play sick and stay in bed a couple more days.

Miraculously, Sora managed to get dressed and make his way down stairs to the open back yard in thirty minutes flat; even though it was a painfully slow process to begin with. He spotted his mother taking some shirts from the long white clothes line tied between two big palm trees. The way the white sheets flapped and filled with wind reminded him of the ships he once saw at Port Royal when he sailed with Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Please help me with the sheets sweetie," Sora's mother requested gently with an awkward half smile.

"Yes mom," he replied as he walked up beside her, wincing with every step to assist in folding a large blue blanket.

"I'll take this inside," she said, plopping the sheets into the full woven basket that was wide at the top and narrow at the bottom. "I'll be back for the rest in a minute."

Sora watched his mother pick up the clothes filled basket and disappearing inside.

*_'She's acting really odd,'_ thought Sora curiously as he turned and pulled down a sheet from the line.

"Hey," greeted Riku appearing all of sudden for he was standing on the other side of the hanging sheet.

Sora let out a loud shriek, throwing the sheet he was holding violently into Riku's face who was laughing hysterically.

"Riku don't scare me like that!" shouted Sora with rage, his hands tightening into fists.

"Sorry Sora, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity!" he said still laughing, pulling the sheet off his face and tossing it untidily back on the line.

"Stop laughing Riku! It wasn't funny! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sora scolded as he raised a hand and slapped the other boy's chest. Even though he was mad with Riku, he still made a faint smile at the other's joyful laughter, even if it was at his own expense.

"Don't be such a baby Sora," whined Riku playfully as he winced and rubbed the sore spot near his shoulder. "And to think I came all the way out here to check up on you!"

"What ever," pouted Sora, crossing his arms grumpily and looking away from Riku. "You were in quite the hurry this morning and you said you came all this way. Where did you come from?"

"Rumor has it a stork brought me as a baby," Riku pointed out in a matter-of-fact attitude with a cocky smile.

Sora just took one look at him and broke in an out of control laughter.

*"Man Riku that was the lamest joke I have ever heard!" exclaimed Sora, starting to laugh, his face turning red. "That was so lame I don't even think it _was_ a joke!"

"Shut up!" Riku hollered, waving his arms in the air. "I wasn't even trying to be funny! Damn it Sora stop laughing!"

"Gawd that was too funny!" Sora howled with laughter, slapping his knees with his hands.

"That's it I'm leaving!" Riku seethed angrily, turning and began talking away.

"No Riku wait!" Sora called after him, still laughing and taking big gulps to speak. "Don't be such a spoiled sport Riku!" He was truly smiling now, making his adore cuteness really shine through.

Riku looked over his shoulder at the brunette, rolling his eyes as he turned around.

"Alright fine," he grumbled, turning his head away from the giggling Sora and trying to hide his smile behind his curtain of silver hair.

Sora made happily and genuine smile as he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Riku's middle tightly, nuzzling his cheek and forehead against the other's warm chest. Riku looked down and smiled warmly at the brunette, his own silver hair flying wildly around his face from the strong breeze coming from the beach.

"You just about laughed out?" asked Riku jokingly, tilting his head down so his forehead was pressed to Sora's.

Sora made a big goofy smile and nodded.

"Thanks for the pick-me-up Riku; I was feeling lousy since you left. Where did you go exactly?" he asked in a rather cute voice and tone.

"Had some endurance test for soccer," he explained as he ran a hand through the brunette's hair affectionately. "They gave us a thirty minute break so I came here to see you."

Sora smiled, rolling his eyes but something caught his attention. Perhaps it was the huge bruise covering most of the side of Riku's shoulder. How could he have missed something like that? Not to mention the fact that he was laughing himself silly from Riku's lame attempt to be witty and funny.

"Riku what happened to you?" the brunette asked in shock and worry, pulling himself from Riku's embrace to place his hands gingerly on the sore.

The older boy winced faintly but smiled and even gave a slight chuckle before leaning over and placing a kiss on the younger teen's forehead.

"It's nothing really," he said reassuringly, looking over at the little shiner of a bruise. "Wakka challenged me to a soccer match even though he was in wrestling. Scored the winning goal before we bumped into each other and I flew into the bleachers."

"That's terrible!" he cried as he gripped Riku's lower arm, his eyes looking up into those of the older boy's.

"Don't worry about it," said Riku coolly. "It was just an accident."

Sora made a pouting face and Riku brought the boy into a warm embrace as he kissed the top of Sora's head.

"Want me to come over tonight?" he asked Sora softly through the boy's coffee colored tresses.

Sora nodded slowly.

"Alright then, I'll see you later. I need to get going, my time is just about up. I really wish I could stay here longer with you. It was nice to hear you laugh like that," said Riku with a kind smile and a slight chuckle. He turned his wrist, bringing up to his face to check the time.

He gave Sora's lips a loving goodbye kiss before running off again.

Sora stood there for the longest moment, waving goodbye to Riku till he was no longer in view. Short after Sora's mother came out with her woven basket empty. They didn't talk as they took down the rest of the clothes and sheet but little did Sora know said Yuna had been watching the two's performance the whole time, hidden in the background of her house door.

Having heard the loud shriek of her son, she quickly rushed to the back door leading to the back yard where she left him, fearing the worst. But what she found was the total opposite of what she was expecting. Hiding behind the door frame she watched and overheard ever word of Sora scolding Riku and Riku then yelling at Sora to quit laughing at him. All that disappointment she had for her loving son vanished at the sight of him laughing so happily with that wonder smile for just being with the other boy. If her son was happy being with Riku then she was happy too. But perhaps this is something Sora must confront her with. As a concerned parent she will hint it but won't press for more than what he gives, Sora would come around when he's ready.

"Alright all done, you can go now Sora sweetie," said his mother sweetly, picking up the basket and holding it against her slender hip. She leaned forward and kissed his son's forehead before turning and walking toward the house. "Dinner will be in an hour of two!"

"Okay mom," Sora called back as she sent inside. "I'll be at the beach if you need me!"

Not hearing a reply back, Sora turned and made his way to the beach where his friends were hanging out.

"Hey there Sora!" greeted the cheery Selphie, waving happily as she spotted Sora walking along the shore toward her and her other familiar friend.

"Sora you lazy bum! Where have you been?" shouted the red haired Kairi as she ran up to the brunette and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.  
"Hey Kairi," said Sora with some difficulty for the girl was practically choking him to death.

"Okay that's enough Kairi," said Selphie with a sigh, rolling her eyes as she took hold of the back of the other girl's color and pulling her from the boy.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Sora as he massaged his neck.

"Just relaxing without the boys," replied Selphie. "They're all at school for either their sports or clubs. To be honest it's actually kind of nice without them. It sure is less noisy."

"Sora, you want to hand out at my house tonight?" asked Kairi out of the blue, wrapping her arm's around one of Sora's.

"Sorry Kairi but I'm seeing Riku tonight," said Sora without thinking.

"Oh really?" she questioned curiously with a hint of offence.

*_'What have I done?'_ he asked himself mentally in shock. He just said something he really shouldn't have. _'Idiot, idiot, idiot!'_

"Uh…I mean that is…Riku is going to hand out and spend the night at my house because he lost a bet," Sora lied, trying desperately to cover up his mistake and avoid the others from knowing the truth. If Kairi found out about Riku…she would be furious!

"Oh a bet you say, do tell Sora," said Kairi insistently in a sarcastic interest, a jealous scowl on her face.

"Well um…you see…we–"

"Hey Sora, it's getting really late! We should start heading home for dinner," interrupted Selphie, throwing Sora a casual wink from behind Kairi.

Sora smiled widely at his wonderful, lifesaving friend.

"I'll see you guys later!" he said before turning and hurried away down the beach back to his house.

"Sora wait!" Kairi called distressed as she attempted to chase after him but was caught at the back of the color by Selphie.

"Come on Kairi," the other girl sighed in irritation, dragging the redhead in the opposite direction of the brunette, Kairi protesting the whole way.

It was a relief to be back home. Just in time too! Sora's mother was setting down the dinner plates at the table, the bowls of food in the center.

"Oh, you're back!" said Yuna gleefully as he noticed Sora walk in the room. "Your father is away at the other end of the island helping out a friend with some work so he won't be home for dinner tonight. It'll be just you and me!" She gave a sweet smile before hurrying off back into the kitchen.

Sora walked forward and seated himself in a comfy wooden chair. He looked down at the food and the scent of it eased his nervous stomach.

As they ate, mother and son spoke very few words. After a long silence, Yuna looked over at Sora seated at the other end of the round table. She cleared her throat and began nervously, "Sora, dear…do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Sora's head jerked up to look at his mother, his heart leaping in his chest.

*_'Shit, shit! Does she know?! Okay keep cool!'_

"No mother…Why do you ask?" he asked in what he thought was a cool calm voice.

"Well, did you um…have company over last night?"

Sora swallowed hard, his eyes averting his mother's. How could he answer this? Should he even tell the truth? Or just lie right to her? Will she even believe him if he did lie? What if she was sickened by the thought of him with Riku? Sora just wanted to scream from all the possibilities that could occur with but a single answer! He glanced up and was his mother watching him eagerly.

"Um…yes I did…" he began cautiously. "It was…Riku." The last word came out in a soft whisper but he knew his mother hear it clearly.

"I thought so," she said softly. "Sora, I saw you with Riku this morning. Please tell me, is something going on between you too?"

Sora nodded slowly, feeling uncomfortable and insecure.

"I…I really like him mom…p-please don't be disappointed with me…but…I understand if you are…." Tears began to form up in his blue eyes that still refused to look at her.

"Oh Sora!" she cried fretfully, getting up quickly and rushing over to her son's side, wrapping her arms lovingly around his small body. "I would never ever be disappointed in you! I'm so very proud and you were so happy with Riku…I want you to be happy and if that means being with him will truly make you happy then I'm happy. I'm just sad you never told me sooner."

"Mom…" Sora whispered as he hugged his mom back tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright sweetie. Just as long as you're happy being with him."

"I am. But are you going to tell dad?"

"Not right now. He has other things to deal with right now. But is Riku coming to visit you tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Wonderful!"

That night, Sora sat on his bed, his insides feeling lighter now that he doesn't have to hide things from his mom and soon dad. His mom was so happy for him, the total opposite of what he thought she would react. He turned his head and looked out the window at the darkened landscape with but only the moon lighting up the night.

"Hey Sora," came the whispered voice of Riku who was standing below Sora's second floor window.

The brunette peeked his head out the window and smiled down at the silver haired teen.

"Come on up!" he called down to Riku. "Mom left the front door unlocked for you."

"What?!" exclaimed Riku. "Don't tell me your mom found out!"

"Yeah she knows but…she's fine with it. She's actually happy for me."

"Holy crap that's weird," said Riku in disbelief to Sora's statement.

"Just get up here or go home!" Sora called in irritation.

"Fine, fine!" Riku called back also annoyed.

He looked around, his sight fixing on the curving palm tree a few feet away from Sora's window. He made a faint grin before taking a running start. He jumped up onto the bending trunk and ran up it till it became steep. He leaped forward, gripping a branch and swinging over until he landed in a crouched position on Sora's windowsill.

"Show off," Sora pouted as he crossed his arms and looked away from Riku.

"Yeah but at least I'm your show off," said Riku with a wide grin.

"There you go again…making lame jokes."

Riku just rolled his eyes before grabbing Sora's shoulder and jerking him around to face him. He made a cocky grin before pressing his lips hard over Sora's. Riku pulled away moments later and playfully pushed Sora back until the brunette boy fell off the side of the bed. Of course, Riku laughed. He came completely into the room from his spot on the sill, sitting on the bed with his side facing the window, his legs out in front of him with his knees slightly raised.

"Okay not funny!" growled Sora as he got to his feet and grabbing a nearby pillow and throwing it hard into Riku's face.

The older boy easily caught it and threw it back viciously, knocking Sora in the shoulder. The two laughed as Sora came up between Riku's leg's and hugged his neck, letting his lips caress he other's.

But the two unsuspecting boy's were totally unaware that they were being watched by a certain nosy red haired girl that hid within the shadows of near by bushes. Being suspicious of what was going on with Sora, she followed Riku all the way here to the brunette boy's house. But she nearly screamed out loud at the sight of those two so close like that. That should be her Sora was kissing! (Author's Note: Get real Kairi. Sora wouldn't kiss you if you were the last bitch on earth! XD). She knew something was up with those two but not like this.

Sora pulled away slowly from the kiss, his eyes looked deeply into Riku's.

"You look tired," said Sora softly, his forehead pressed to the other teen's.

"Yeah practice was rough. I'm surprised I can even move my eyelids to blink," he replied in a tired voice. "I guess I'll have to wait before I can have my way with you."

Sora made a soft laugh, kissing Riku on the cheek, his hand suspiciously sliding down his chest.

"Well you deserve a little something. Let me do the work for you," whispered Sora in Riku's ear in a mischievous tone.

A grin spread across Riku's lips. "I would like that," he said in that same naughty tone.

The hand Sora had on Riku's chest began to unzip his black shirt slowly, exposing his firmly muscled chest. Afterwards, said hand moved lower and undid the buckle of Riku's belt, letting his fingers toy with the zipper before unzipping. Riku made a faint gasp as Sora kissed down his chest; the older teen's muscles tensing. Sora's lips swept past Riku's navel and stopped over the unzipped portion of his clothing, only a thin white piece of underwear left to uncover. Sora's slender fingers curved under the band, pulling it down to reveal the fleshy appendage beneath it. The brunette ran the tip of his tongue along the sensitive skin, caressing the tip. The silver haired boy let out a groan as he let his head fall back slightly, his hands planted behind him to keep him upright.

Sora moved his head up between Riku's legs, causing the older boy to let out a louder groan of pleasure. With one hand, Riku reached up and pressed the back of Sora's head, encouraging the young brunette to swallow all of his manhood. Sora did and let it slide in his mouth and between his lips. Riku's breathing turned to ragged pants, a groan escaping here and there as sweat formed on his bare chest.

From the view she was at, Kairi couldn't really see what Sora was doing. Riku's raised knee was in the way and she could only see the brunette's spikes moving back and forth. But from the way Riku's moaning, Sora was doing something unthinkable. Filled with rage, jealousy and disgust, Kairi sneaked off back into the night. By tomorrow, she would have a plan to take care of Riku for good and claim Sora all to herself. She's keep their little night time secret but only for so long. Perhaps she can even use it against them.

"Ahh Sora," Riku groaned with pleasure, his eyes shut and breathing quickened. "I can't…"

He wasn't able to finish as a powerful shiver ran through him until it left him and into Sora's mouth. The brunette pulled back quickly so that sticky white fluid splattered across is face.

"S-Sorry," panted Riku breathlessly.

He sat up straight and brought Sora closer and he licked the pallid solution from the brunette's cheeks, forehead, chin and then lips.

"Just so you know, you taste delicious," teased Sora with a seductive smile.

Riku made a faint chuckle, smiling as he blushed lightly with a happy pleasure.

"You weren't half bad I must say," pointed out Riku in a soft voice in Sora's ear. "I suppose I can keep you around more often."

Sora looked away pouting as he blushed a dark embarrassed red. Riku chuckled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the brunette's. Sora blushed and let Riku kiss him passionately. After the two pulled away from each other, Sora helped Riku remove his shoes pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers.

"Get some sleep," Sora whispered softly as he snuggled with Riku under the covers, his forehead nuzzling the silver haired boy's neck. "You've earned it."

Riku made a faint chuckle and hugged Sora to his damp chest.

"Thanks for the help Sora," Riku whispered back, kissing the top of Sora's head before closing his eyes and passing out with exhaustion.


	6. Unexpected

"Sora you lazy bum, get up!" nagged a silvered haired teen as he lightly shook the shoulder of the brunette. "We're going to be late for school if you don't get up now."

The coffee haired boy groaned in protest, rolling over to his other side and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled.

"No Sora, you have to get up _now_!" he insisted with irritation as he yanked the cover away.

"Alright fine!" Sora snapped, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands and making a loud yawn. "What time is it?"

"Time to get your ass out of bed!" snapped Riku angrily as he tried to button up his uniform blouse.

The young boy just sighed and stood up, walking lazily into his bathroom. He returned ten minutes later with perfectly neat spikes of hair, a clean uniform of black pants, white button blouse and a blue and white plaid tie.

"Can we go now?" asked Riku exasperated, his hands placed on his hips.

"Yeah," sighed Sora as he rolled his eyes and slung his blue backpack over his shoulder. "By the way…where did you get that uniform?"

"Oh this?" asked Riku surprised as he looked down at the clothes he was wearing. "I left a pair at your house a few nights ago. Just in case…you know…I slept over."

Sora blushed slightly.

Riku smiled and wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, pulling the boy closer. The older teen lowered his head and moved his lips softly over the skin of the brunette's neck, causing said brunette to moan softly.

Sora let his backpack slip off his shoulder and fall to the floor as he reached up and gripped Riku's sides.

The taller teen pulled back slightly and placed a kiss on Sora's forehead.

"Let's stop over at my house on the way to school so I can pick up my books," he said as he pulled away to look down at Sora.

"Alright," replied Sora wearily as he rested his head on the other boy's chest.

Riku smiled and hugged the other boy before they pulled apart and headed out the bedroom door.

"Mom, I'm going to school. I'll see you later!" Sora called to his mother in the kitchen as he opened the front door.

"Bye Sweetie," Yuna called back happily. "Bye Riku," she added as she beamed at the silver headed boy.

Riku gave a slight wave, making an awkward smile before closing the door behind him.

"I still can't get used to the fact that your mom knows," said Riku after a short silence as the two walked around the corner of the island.

"Yeah me neither," Sora agreed. "I just wonder how dad would react…"

"Just don't tell him," Riku stated simply as he looked ahead.

"Riku," Sora whined. "I can't keep things from my parents! I hate lying and you know that!"

"And you don't have to lie about it. Just…don't tell the whole exact and direct truth."

"Riku I can't do that!" Sora retorted as he slapped Riku's arm.

"Well why not?" Riku snapped back angrily. "What do you think will happen when you do tell him hmm? What if he rejects you? Rejects us? What if he won't let me see you again? Sora, stop thinking about just yourself and more about us. I don't want to have to loose you Sora!"

"Riku I…" Sora chocked, his blue eyes swimming with tears.

"Sora…" Riku murmured weakly as he wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders while lightly pressing a hand to the back of the boy's head. "I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean to be angry with you."

Sora shook his head slowly, sniffling against Riku's chest.

"You're right," came Sora's muffled voice. "I've only been thinking about myself and not about your feelings. I'm being too selfish…"

"Stop crying," he said gently as he lightly stroked the young boy's head. "I'm sorry, really I am. I'm only caring about how I feel and not about how you feel too. If you want to tell your dad then…that's fine with me."  
Sora hugged Riku's middle tightly and sniffled.

"Let's go," Riku said softly with a kind smile. "We're late enough as it is and I still need to get my books."

Sora looked up at Riku with watery eyes and nodded.

The two walked together; with Riku's arm around Sora's shoulders and Sora latched onto Riku's side. The little two-story house was in sight but instead of walking to the front door, Riku veered left suddenly, dragging Sora with him as he slipped through the gap of the side fence.

"What are we doing?" asked Sora curiously as he easily pulled his small body through the gap.

"Man thinks I'm already at school. Thinks I left hours ago. If she catches me then I'm dead," explained Riku in a low voice.

Sora nodded in understanding and quickly followed Riku behind some dense foliage beside an open window.

"I used to sneak out of the house every night this way," whispered Riku.

"Where did you go?" he asked but then added, "other than to my house."

"Whenever I felt trapped, I would go to the beach and just run."

"Riku that's–"

"Quick get down!" whispered Riku hastily as he fell to the ground, pulling Sora down beside him by the shirt collar.

"Riku what are you–"

He couldn't finish, being interrupted from being dragged roughly over to Riku.

"Stay quiet," murmur Riku softly in Sora's ear as Riku hid Sora under his body wedged against the side of the house.

Sora blinked and looked up past Riku's shoulder. Through the leaves, Sora saw a woman lean out the open window and looked around before returning back inside.

"She gone?"

"Yeah."

"Stay here," he said softly as he got up slowly and disappeared into the open window.

He came back moments later with a black backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

---

"Go Riku go!" cheered the many swooning fan girls that crowded the bleachers.

Said silver haired teen was running across the large grassy field, a soccer ball being kicked forwards at his feet with other players running close behind him.

"Just one more goal Riku! You can do it!" screamed one of the fan girls over all the others.

Where was Sora during all this you ask? The poor boy had to stand out to the side beside the bleachers for the screams of all those girls were threatening to make him go deaf. Sadly, it was difficult for him to see over all the people since Riku was running in the opposite direction of Sora. But by the sudden heighten in screams; Riku must have made that winning goal.

Sora strained his neck to see over all the people and only managed to catch glimpses of Riku being adored by his fellow players and fan girls. Two guys had lifted Riku onto one of their shoulders.

It was weird though; the game wasn't much of a game, just a bet between two divisions. Riku's team was challenged by another soccer team division, saying that they could easily wipe out Riku's team. But of course, they were wrong, being beaten by Riku's team, with Riku as the captain. But the reward of the winning team was a heighten status and much bragging rights and something about being the winning team's lackeys for the week.

He was happy for Riku, he really was but…a little disappointed at the same time. He didn't belong there so he just turned and left, unaware of a certain teen soccer star was searching the crowed for a certain brunette.

Later that day, Sora was walking across the lawn of the schoolyard after getting out of one of his classes. He didn't get a chance to see any of his friends for they were all in different classes. Even Kairi was nowhere to be found and she's usually attached onto Sora like a lost kitten.

As he past under a large tree, he heard deep yet faint breathing. Sora stopped and looked up, only to find dense leaves and twigs. But as the wind blew, the branches swayed and Sora caught a glimpse of silver strands.

"Riku?" called Sora softly at first.

Not hearing a response, Sora turned to walk away. Suddenly he was grabbed by the back of the collar and was hoisted into the air off his feet and up into the tree.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting on a branch with leaves all around.

"Hey," greeted the person that had captured the little brunette.

"Riku?" Sora blinked at the other teen startling the same branch next to him.

"Haven't seen you all day," he said as he leaned forward and kissed Sora on the cheek. "I was looking for you after the game."

"Oh that reminds me," said Sora smiling. "Congrats on winning the game!"

Riku smiled but he sounded sad when he replied, "Thanks."

"What are you doing up here anyway Riku?" asked Sora curiously, not noticing Riku's unhappy tone."

"Oh, I was hiding," replied Riku looking down at the ground bellow. "People have been congratulating me left and right and I just needed some space."

Sora nodded and noticed Riku was still in his soccer uniform – a white shirt with dark green stripes going from the collar and down his shoulder to the end of the sleeve. His shorts were the same with a green stripe going from the waist and down the side.

Noticing Sora looking at his clothing, Riku smiled slightly.

"Didn't have time to change back into my school uniform," he explained. "Besides, it's almost impossible to change all the way up in a tree."

Sora chuckled and Riku brought the boy into a hug. The brunette smiled and returned the hug warmly.

"Where you sleeping up here?" asked Sora looking up at Riku.

"Yeah, that game really took a lot out of me," he replied wearily.

"You should go back to sleep," he suggested as he rested his head on Riku's shoulder. "I'll stay with you. I'm open of classes the rest of the day."

"Aright," Riku agreed with a slight nod.

He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and Sora scooted over and rested back against Riku's chest.

"Sweet dreams," Sora teased as he kissed Riku's cheek.

Riku smiled and hugged Sora tightly against his chest.

Even thought they were asleep in a tree, it really wasn't all that bad. It was actually really nice and peaceful.

---

"Go on home without me I have soccer practice," instructed Riku as he stood in front of Sora by the lockers.

"Alright," said Sora sounding a little disappointed.

Riku smiled and kissed the brunette's forehead lightly.

School was over and everyone left, leaving the hall empty with but the two boys.

"Will you come over tonight?" asked Sora looking hopefully up at Riku.

"Of course," replied the other boy with a grin. "Though it'll be really late by the time I manage to come over."

"It doesn't matter," said Sora. "I can stay up and wait."

Riku smiled and leaned forward, kissing Sora's lips.

The brunette returned it with eagerness. Sora hadn't kissed Riku like this all day. He dropped his textbooks and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

Riku hugged Sora's middle and brought him against his chest. He parted his lips, his tongue traced against the other's bottom lip.

Sora parted his lips, allowing entrance. He felt the wet muscle slide into his mouth, caressing his own tongue. Sora made a faint moan as he felt Riku slide his hands under his shirt and across the flesh of his back. He let his arms loosen its hold on Riku's neck; letting his hands glide down the older teen's chest. Quickly, Sora slipped his hands up Riku's shirt and felt his firm chest, generating a groan from the silver haired schoolboy.

The two twisted their tongues together around the others, trying to but the other into submission. One lifted the other's shirt up so that bare chests could press together.

The hall was totally empty. No one was watching them…or so they thought.

_**…Click…**_

A smirked formed on the lips of a red haired girl as she looked at the small screen of her digital camera. Satisfied with her accomplishment, she turned and walked off from the corner she was hiding behind and snuck to the computer lab.

Riku pulled away slowly from their passionate kiss and placed several kisses along Sora's jaw line and down his neck, causing the brunette to moan softly.

_**Ba-ling…ba-ling…ba-ling**_

Riku groaned upon hearing the tone of his ringing cell phone.

Sora let out a disappointed sigh.

"Go ahead," said Sora grumpily.

Reluctantly, Riku pulled himself away from his love and reached into his pocket to extract the cell.

_**Ba-ling…ba-ling…ba-ling**_

He snapped it open and held it against his ear.

"What?" he snapped angrily.

A muffled voice could faintly be heard on the other end of the line.

"Alright fine…I'll be there in a minute," he sighed with irritants before snapping the phone shut and stuffing it back into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora nervously as he looked up at Riku and pulling his shirt back down.

"One of the guys on the team. Apparently practice can't start unless I'm there and what not," he explained with a tired tone. "Remind me why I'm captain."

"Because you are the best player and coach mostly made you," answered Sora.

"Oh yeah that's right," said Riku now remembering. "Okay well, I'll have to see you later Sora."

"Alright…" he murmured sadly as he looked at the ground.

Riku smiled and knelt down to pick up Sora's books.

Sora sighed and knelt down too beside Riku and collected the scattered papers.

---

After practice was over, Riku made his way into the empty locker room. As captain, he had to stay until everyone left and put equipment away. He glanced at this watch that read 9:30.

"Man being captain sucks," he sighed as he opened his locker.

A folded piece of paper glided out and landed on the floor at his feet.

"Huh?"

Riku knelt down and picked up the paper. He opened it and his eyes went wide, the color draining from his face.

There on the paper was a picture of Riku kissing Sora with their shirts pulled up and Sora pressed back against the lockers.

"What the hell is this?" he whispered in shock.

"Like it? I took it myself," said the sudden familiar voice.

Riku turned his head and looked up at a girl with maroon hair.

"Kairi?" Riku asked confused.

"Hey Riku," she said as she sneered down at him. "Let's talk."


	7. Heartbreaking Decisions

"Kairi, what's going on?" questioned the silver haired boy cautiously as he stood.

"Oh nothing really," she said airily as she inspected her nails. "I just thought we could just talk about that little picture you have in your hand there."

"H-How did you get this?" he breathed, his voice shaky as anger formed on his face.

"It's called a digital camera," she sneered. "I printed it out in the computer lab."

"What do you want out of all this?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh just for you to leave Sora alone or else I plaster all those copies of you two all over the school."

Riku scowled at her angrily as he crumpled the picture in his fist.

"I'll never agree to that," he growled darkly at her.

"No? Well then I guess the whole school is going to know the truth about you two," she replied coolly with her hands perched on her hips. "How do you think the team will react when they find out what their captain does every night? Or more importantly, how do you think Sora will think of you then when the whole school is against him."

Riku didn't reply so quickly but just looked at the ground, turning his decision over and over in his head.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked after a long silence, his voice low.

"Why? Because Sora is mine," she stated as if it where fact. "I saw what the two of you do when no one is looking. You got him completely brainwashed into doing those nasty things. And when you're out of the picture, leaving Sora alone and heartbroken, I will come in and comfort him and he will be mine."

"That's not true!" he shouted angrily.

"Now, now Riku. No need to loose your temper," she said in a cool yet mocking voice. "All I want is for you to leave Sora alone from now on and I won't have to out up those pictures."

Riku bit his lower lip till it turned whit.

"I'll leave you to think about it. You have till tomorrow morning," she instructed as she turned and began to walk away but then called over her shoulder, "I'll be watching you and don't forget, I have many more copies where that came from."

With that, she turned and disappeared from view around the corner.

Riku stood all alone in the locker room. He looked down at his fist that had the corners of the paper sticking out of the sides. His blank face soon formed into utter rage and he swore loudly before shredding the picture and throwing it to the ground. His whole body was trembling with furry and hot tears dripped down his cheeks and onto his chest.

He looked down at his hands, which he closed into tight fists. Suddenly, he turned and punched his fist with full force against one of the tall metal locker.

The crashing noise echoed loudly in the empty room. Riku removed his bruised and bleeding fist from the locker, leaving a deep dent and a hole with jagged pieces of metal sticking out all around it.

He allowed a sob to escape him as he fell to his knees.

What was he to do now?

Riku glanced at the shredded pieces of the picture on the floor before him.

He really did have no choice…

The teen got up and walked out of the locker room, knuckles still bleeding as he slung his backpack onto his shoulder.

It was already dark out by the time he left the school. The air was cold and the full moon overhead shown down brightly.

The tall boy walked along a dirt road with tall trees on both sides. Up ahead, the road split in two – one going left, the other right. The left road led to Sora's house while the right led to Riku's.

Which way should he go? Left? Or Right?

*"'_You have till tomorrow morning,_'" echoed the voice of Kairi.

"Damn it," he growled under his breath as he just stood there, the roads leading in their own direction.

He thought and thought and finally made up his mind. He stepped forward and began to make his way down the left road.

Walking around a bend, a small two-story house came into view, glowing in the moonlight. Riku stood there a moment behind the house, just looking up at the top window where Sora slept.

"Sora," he called, but his voice was soft so only he could hear it.

*_'Was this really a waste of time?'_ Riku began to question.

Riku was filled with overwhelming sadness as he remembered what Kairi would do if he didn't leave Sora. He had until tomorrow morning and his time was running out.

"Riku," called a gentle voice from above.

Startled, Riku looked up quickly to see a spiky haired boy looking down at him from the open window.

"Riku, I was waiting for you," said Sora softly as he smiled slightly. "What took you so long?"

Riku smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about. Just go a little held up after practice."

"It's cold out here," murmured Sora. "Come inside. The back door is open."

*_'No time…'_ Riku told himself, panic lucking in the pit of his stomach.

He glanced to the right at the palm tree bending beside Sora's window. He had used that same tree before, why not now? Riku pulled his backpack onto both shoulders securely before running forward and running up the trunk.

It was level at first but became steeper in the middle. Reaching for a low hanging branch, Riku jumped away from the trunk and flew through the open window, landing flat on his back on Sora's bed.

"Always like to show off huh Riku?" teased Sora as he looked down at Riku, his legs bent on both sides of him.

Riku smiled as he sat up to face Sora. He leaned forward and placed tender kisses along Sora's neck.

"Riku…" Sora spoke softly as he reached up and gripped Riku's sides.

*'_If this is my last night with Sora then…'_

Riku pressed a hand to Sora's chest, pushing the brunette boy back. He looked down at the young teen. Even as Sora smiled, Riku felt empty.

"I love you Riku," whispered Sora as he reached up to push the silver hair hanging around Riku's face and caressing the teen's cheek with the back of his fingers.

He smiled faintly as he took the back of Sora's hand and pressed his lips to the palm. Many giggles came from the spiky haired boy as kisses were placed from his palm and down his arm. Riku moved Sora's hand away, placing it beside the brunette boy's head so that their palms pressed together, their fingers laced with the others.

The silver haired Riku was straddling Sora's waist. With his free hand, Riku pressed it to Sora's cheek, letting this thumb move over Sora's bottom lip gently.

"Riku…" Sora whispered through parted lips and closed eyes.

He wanted to remember that sound. He wanted to remember the sound of his name whispered from the one he loved. He took that memory and tucked it deep into his heart as to never loose that sound.

He did that with everything. Burning those senses into his memory and tucking it into his heart. The feel of Sora's soft skin as Riku moved his hand up the boy's shirt and across his chest. The taste of Sora's kiss as his tongue caressed the others. The sight of the boy's flawless bare skin as his clothes were removed. The sent of his coffee brown hair as it brushed against Riku's cheek. Everything he loved about Sora he took and hid it, keeping it deep in his heart so is to never forget the love he must give up.

Riku moved away slightly and looked down at the boy who smiled up at him with pure affection. But that smile no longer brought him joy, happiness, comfort or pleasure. It only left him with foreboding of the dread of dawn when his time will be up and he will never gaze upon that smile again. Was this a selfish deed?

"I love you Sora," the teen murmured softly to his young mate, wanting to remember what it felt like to say those words to his lover.

Such heart ache he felt. But this was for Sora. All for Sora.

*_'All for Sora…'_

Riku lowered his head and swept kisses down the brunette boy's neck, the chest then stomach, being given blissful moans from the fragile body. He let his forehead rest softly against the boy's hip, his aqua eyes staring plain and dull like mermaid's tears.

A small gasp was shaken from the shuddering small body as pale fingers glided over his tanned thigh. Thin lips moved from navel to member, a moan of wanting surged from parted lips.

"Riku," the voice panted with eagerness.

As if on cue, the desiring member was taken into hot embrace, sliding between pale lips into a lust hungry mouth.

A moan of great vigor erupted from the trembling body as Sora arched his back off the bed and his fists gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He shut his eyes tight, hiding the sapphire orbs as he made moan after wanting moan.

Hearing such erotic noises coming from the brunette aroused the older boy and he took the throbbing erection into deeper into his mouth, moving over it slowly.

His body tensed from spreading pleasure, trembling as his breath turned to rapid panting. The way Riku's tongue swept over the sensitive tip and the hot breath enclosing the hardened flesh nearly made him scream. It was a fight to hold in such a powerful temptation.

"R-Riku…you ha-ve t-to st-o-p," breathed Sora as he tried to form words from his constant moans of pleasure.

It was as if Riku wasn't listening. But he was. Ignoring such a request for he didn't want to stop…he couldn't. He was running out of time. Sora was his only pleasure and he took the boy's body with greed.

The brunette made another loud moan that shook his whole sweating body.

"R-Ri-ku…" Sora pleaded, holding back more moans. "D-dad's ho-me. I d-don't wa-ant him t' hear us!"

He didn't care. He was driven with nothing else left in his mind. Nothing mattered except for this last night with Sora.

"Ahh Riku!" Sora moaned as his back once again arched from the bed. "I-"

He could sense it; Sora's limit. Suddenly his throat was rushed with bitter liquid. Riku opened his eyes halfway and pulled his head back slowly, letting the dripping appendage slide from his mouth. He looked up at Sora whose hands were pressed over his mouth which muffled the incredibly loud scream of pleasure.

Sora's whole body trembled viciously. Beads of sweat glistened from dim moonlight coming in through the closed glass window. He was breathing heavily as he slid his hands from his mouth.

"Ri-ku…" he whispered, calling desperately for the other.

He moved over to Sora side at once. He looked down at the flushed face and caressed a burning cheek with his fingers.

Sora glanced sideways at Riku before rolling over and wrapped his arms around the other's chest.

"Please Riku," Sora whispered softly in Riku's ear seductively, "Please be inside me."

Riku grinned slightly and let a hand slide down Sora's side.

Sora shivered and made a shuddering moan.

"Riku," Sora whined as he nuzzled his forehead against the crook of Riku's neck.

Taking his invitation with earnest, Riku pulled away slowly from Sora and guided the boy over onto his stomach. Riku leaned down and brushed his lips against the small of Sora's back and received soft murmurs of pleasure from the brunette.

Even Riku's body trembled with excitement, wanting to penetrate such a supple body. He moved back down to Sora's legs and spread then apart and placing himself in between.

"Riku, I can't wait any longer," Sora whined with seduction as he looked over his shoulder at Riku.

The older boy smiled and perked an eyebrow as he looked from Sora's innocent face to down at his luscious flesh. He felt the sides of Sora's hips before lifting it and thrusting his hardened erection into the welcoming hot entrance. The feeling made him groan loudly as he immediately began to thrust deep into the tight cavern.

Sora let out a loud painful cry and pressed a hand over his mouth and buried it into the pillow.

Riku stopped but didn't withdraw. He leaned forward until his body was over Sora's back and he kissed Sora's neck and shoulder affectionately.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Riku…you're reaching me deeper than last time," he whispered back with teary eyes.

Riku lowered his eyes and kissed Sora's ear, taking it between his lips.

"Riku please…don't stop," Sora said softly as he turned his head more and brushed his lips with Riku's.

The handsome teen obliged as he pulled back and began to slowly move with the trembling body.

Sora moaned loudly which he muffled with the pillow. He moaned Riku's name which caused said teen to thrust lustfully deeper with a quickened pace.

The brunette boy made a loud cry as his breath came out heavy and harsh.

"Riku that hurts," Sora cried weakly just as another cry escaped him. "You're being to rough."

The sound was blocked out as Riku didn't ease his actions.

"I'm almost…" Riku whispered but broke off. "N-not yet…"

"Riku it hurts," Sora whimpered as he gripped the pillow and buried his face.

The brunette threw his head back just as Riku hit something deep in him, causing Sora to moan with extreme pleasure. He pushed his body back to against Riku to meet every thrust, plunging the pleasurable penetration deeper to hit that spot again and again.

The feeling was hot and tight around his erection and it drove Riku wild. He groaned with his whole body, his pleasure escalading and it was beginning to be difficult to hold it back much longer.

As Sora pushed back, Riku pushed forward. As the two met, Riku released with a powerful shudder deep inside Sora, his loud moan just as audible as Sora's.

The bodies collapsed down against the mattress with Riku still inside Sora. The two were panting heavily as sweat soaked their bodies. Finally, Riku slid himself from Sora and rested beside him.

He looked upon the tired face of Sora who reached up and placed a trembling hand to Riku's cheek.

"Do you love me Riku?" asked Sora weakly with a soft smile.

"I will always love you Sora…no matter what."

"I know," whispered Sora as he smiled and let his eyes slide closed. The boy watched the brunette sleep for what seemed like hours before closing his eyes as well after he took the young boy into his arms.

*'_I will_ always _love you…no matter what happens…_'

He opened his eyes again; the room was becoming lighter from the oncoming dawn. He was even up before the sun. Riku looked down at his slumbering love, his heart aching with such longing and remorse. How could he give up something he loved so dearly? He couldn't bear living his life with Sora not in it. But he had to protect Sora, and that's what he'll do. He will suffer with his shredded heart only to protect Sora.

Riku brushed his lips lightly against Sora's before forcing himself to unwrap the body from his arms.

Outside the window, the sun had still not risen but the dark sky turned to grey and clouds were a light orange smear.

Riku pulled away the covers from his body and slid himself to the end of the bed. He grabbed up his clothes and pulled them on with as much hesitation and slowness he could manage.

Even now fully dressed, the sun still wasn't up. Riku moved to the side of the bed and lightly placed a hand on Sora's shoulder who shifted slightly, his arms outstretched as it searching the empty space for something.

"Riku…" Sora mumbled softly in his sleep.

His eyes saddened as he gazed down at the figure. Riku leaned forward and kissed Sora's cheek.

"I love you Sora," he whispered softly, his lips brushing the boy's ear. "Please forgive me…"

With that, Riku pulled away and walked to the end of the bed and pushed open the window. He crawled onto the sill and took on last look at the sleeping Sora.

By the time Sora wakes up, Riku would be gone and Sora would be alone; a fact that pained Riku's heart. But…what else could he do?

He forced himself to look away from Sora and took that jump that will separate them from them on fro good. He fell and hit the ground in a crouch before dashing off, tears streaming down his cheeks as he left what he loved behind.

*_'I'll find a way Sora…I promise…I'll find a way back to you…'_

Off he went into the vanishing darkness and soon was gone.

"…mmm…Riku…" murmured Sora's soft voice.

His hand was gliding over the space where Riku should have been sleeping. Feeling that emptiness aroused the boy from his sleep. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Riku?" he whispered softly. "Riku?"

Quiet.

He sat up slowly, the blanket covering his body slid down onto this lap.

"Riku?" he called again but was once again answered by the silence of the empty room.

At that moment, his hear sank and he spotted the open window. Panic and dread struck him

"Riku?!"


	8. Please be a Dream

"…Sora…Sora are you listening to me?" asked the red haired girl sounding slightly annoyed.

The brunette boy known as Sora blinked and turned his blank gaze from straight ahead to look at the girl.

"Oh, sorry Kairi," murmured Sora as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that tomorrow is going to be the night of shooting stars," explained Kairi as she crossed her arms over the desk and leaned to the left to move closer to Sora. "I was thinking we should go down to the beach after school."

"Yeah…sure…" murmured Sora distracted as he looked at the back of a silver haired teen's head.

"Sora, you feeling okay?" asked Selphie concerned as she placed a ginger hand on the boy's arm. "You've been acting really gloomy for three days."

"I've just have a lot on my mind," replied Sora in a soft voice, his eyes never moving from the person sitting four chairs a head of him.

"I'm really worried about you Sora," said Selphie gripping Sora's sleeve, "For both you and Riku. He's been acting strangely too."

"Riku?" asked Sora curiously, blinking at Riku sitting in front of him.

"Yeah," replied Selphie with a nod before glancing at Riku as well. "He's been really off his game."

---

"Hey Riku wait up!" called Sora as he ran out of the class as it ended.

The silver haired teen stopped and turned around, his expressions plain.

Students began filing out the classrooms and flooding the hallway all around the two boys.

"Riku, can we please talk?" asked Sora nervously, his blue eyes rimming with tears. "It's been three days and you've been avoiding me. Please tell me if I did something wrong."

His expression turned to hurt as he watched the brunette. He hated seeing Sora like this. Riku opened his mouth to say something but spotted Kairi standing behind Sora, a cocky look on her face. Seeing her really ticked him off. Because of Kairi, Riku wasn't able to even get to Sora. Angry, he snapped his mouth shut and turned sharply around, walking away from the two, his insides ripping into pieces.

Sora watched Riku leave. His expression worried him and a tear dripped from his eye.

"Aww Sora," cooed Kairi gently as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, a smirk on her face as she watched Riku walk away. 'It's ok Sora. Riku's just a jerk. Don't pay attention to him."

The brunette sniffled and wiped his wet eyes with the back of his hands, nodding slowly.

"Y-You're right," he said, his throat dry and tight. "Thanks Kairi."

"No problem," she replied with a fake cheerful, supporting tone. "Unlike Riku, I'll always be here for you."

---

The coffee haired boy walked onto the soccer field. He stood at the center; the goal net before and behind him, the bleachers to his left and right. He was looking for something, feeling uncertain. But to his left, a bright light gleamed from somewhere by the bleachers. It could have just been a glare from the sun reflecting off the metal stands. But why just one specific spot? Sora knew.

He smiled and hurried over to the far sides of the bleachers. Pausing, he placed a hand on the edge of the metal bleacher and ducked forward, peering under the stands.

He was pulled forward, something clutching the front of his shirt. It came as a sudden shock and he yelled out, but only to be muffled by a hand pressed firmly over his mouth.

"Shh!" hissed the voice of the boy, silver hair shimmering in the beams of light coming through the bleachers. "Be quiet or she'll hear you."

Sora blinked his wide eyes and twisted himself around to look at Riku.

"What are you talking about? Kairi didn't-' Sora began, looking puzzled. He was sure he came here alone.

"Shh! Here she comes!" hissed Riku in a whisper, peering through the gap of the bleachers.

"Who?" he questioned, not having any idea what was going on.

"Have a look-see," he murmured with a slight grin. "Look for yourself"

He lifted his hand and pointed through the gap.

Puzzled, Sora scooted over besides Riku, their sides touched, and looking through the open slit.

Walking onto the field was Kairi. She was looking around widely for something, muttering under her breath. For a split second, it seemed like Kairi was looking right at the spot he was hiding. Quickly, she turned and walked off the field.

"Good she's gone," sighed Riku as he fell back and lay in the grass. "It was almost impossible to get within five feet of you without her breathing down my neck about it."

"Yeah," Sora mumbled as he pulled out a folded paper from his pocket.

"That the note I gave you?" asked Riku as he looked over at the paper curiously.

The brunette nodded as he unfolded the paper gingerly as if it was brittle.

"I found it in my locker after what happened in the hallway," he said as he looked down at the paper.

A large square was taking up most of the page. It was a picture of Sora and Riku kissing by the lockers the day of Riku's soccer game. Under it was rushed scribbled handwriting.

"Think Kairi is as nice as you think she is? Think again. Don't buy into her tricks. I'll explain everything. Meet me at the soccer field third period," Sora recited as if he'd read it a million times, which he had.

"Mhm," Riku only murmured faintly in a lazy tone because he knew what the note said since he was the one that wrote it.

"I can't believe Kairi would do such a thing, murmured Sora as he too looked down at the printed photo.

"Well she is Sora," said Riku sternly as he gave Sora a hard look. She's just using you and using me to get what she wants and doesn't give a damn who she hurts to do it."

Sora shook his head roughly.

"No, there must be more to this," stated Sora. "This isn't like Kairi. There must be a reason…"

"Sora there is no reason!" exclaimed Riku angrily. "She wants us to be over! She doesn't c-"

"That's enough!" Sora snapped, throwing the paper into Riku's face. "I'm sick of us fighting. I hate not being with you…"

Tears started to drip down his cheeks.

"Maybe we should just forget about us and just m-"

Riku had pressed his lips to Sora's, preventing the brunette from finishing. He was half expecting Sora to push him away, but instead, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and brought them closer together into a deeper kiss.

Sora moaned softly at the feel of Riku's hand gliding up his side under his shirt and soon he found himself lying in the grass with Riku over him, both their shirts open.

Riku's hand slid over Sora's bare chest, his fingers teasing the nub of his nipple, making Sora tense and moan into the kiss, protesting against being teased. His had slid down and undid Sora's pants, his fingers gliding over Sora's length, making Sora let out a loud moan. It felt good to do that again to Sora.

"R-Riku," moaned Sora as he broke his lips away from Riku's to get some air, his arm wrapping tightly around the teen's neck while his other hand was tugging at the waist of Riku's pants.

A slight smile came to Riku's lips and he moved Sora's hand away so that he could undo is own pants, his hard member free of the binding material and Riku rubbed the head over Sora's entrance, dying to get inside.

Sora felt Riku at his entrance and smiled so very faintly. "I-I missed that just please don't go so rough." Sora said, shivering with anticipation. He wanted him inside him.

"As you wish," murmured Riku with a grin, pressing his lips over Sora's before slowly pushing himself into Sora, being gentle as he let out a loud moan. He had almost forgotten how incredible Sora felt.

Sora let out a loud moan as Riku entered. It was always painful at first, but really, Sora wanted it so much, the pain didn't exist anymore and it was the way he remembered it. Just him and Riku.

Riku pushed himself fully into Sora before starting to move at a gentle and slow pace, moaning softly against Sora's neck as he gripped the boy's hips.

It was incredible having this done to him, even if it WAS outside in the near open. Like Sora cared right now anyway. Sora bucked his hips a little, becoming slightly impatient with the slow pace. He was done waiting for Riku. He wanted him now, more than ever.

He smirked and pushed a lot harder into Sora and made the past faster. The feeling never got old and doing this with Sora was just amazing and doing it outside didn't even matter to Riku if he was with Sora.

Sora moaned loudly, not caring if the entire world hears him as Riku pushed in and out harder. It was so good, and Sora loved it. Ever part of it. Sora continuously moaned out the other's name, of course.

He buried his face in the crook of Sora's neck, groaning loudly as he pushed into Sora more for he felt the build of his climax and he couldn't get enough of the feeling of him and Sora together like this. He locked his lips with Sora's his hands pulling Sora's hips into Riku's hard thrusts so Sora's spot was being slammed into by Riku's member. Just a little longer...

Sora's moans continued endlessly, his body withering and melting under the teen. "R-Riku I" That was always a signal Sora seemed to use when he was close. Sora wanted him to continue slamming into that spot for he felt so close to his edge. All he needed was more before he fell over that edge and prayed Riku would fall with him. Sora moaned loudly into the other man's mouth as he shivered with pleasure. He couldn't hold it any longer. With a loud yell muffled by the kiss, he came.

Riku slammed into Sora a final time, moaning loudly as he felt Sora's walls close around him, making Riku come as well, his essence spilling deep inside Sora. After a minute, Riku pulled out of Sora and rested on the grass beside him, pulling Sora against his damp chest as he panted to catch his breath.

Sora seemed to be able to hardly breathe. He was completely worn out. But that wasn't good, to sleep naked here. But Sora couldn't move. He felt paralyzed with pleasure that still tingled over him.

They rested there for the longest time before Riku sat up and started pulling on his own clothes, fixing them up to be at least decent and neat looking. Sora watched him as he lay on the grass, overwhelmed with all kinds of things.

Should he feel happy to have Riku back? Angry? What?

Sitting up, Sora turned his back to Riku and grabbed his clothes and the two dressed in silence. Sora pulled on his boxers and redid his pants. Pulling on his dress shirt and started to do the buttons from the bottom and worked his way up.

Then he felt Riku's lips on his neck, his hands sliding down Sora's shoulders and around his sides so that Riku did that last of Sora's buttons for him. How long could Sora go on like this?

"I love you Sora," Riku murmured softly as he kissed along Sora's neck.

In that instant, Sora's heart shattered and pain stabbed his chest before anger consumed him.

"Don't ever say that to me again," he hissed in a low voice, his throat tight and head lowered.

Riku faltered and pulled away slightly.

"Sora…what are you saying?" he asked in a tone that was hurt and refusing to accept it.

"You told me once…'I will always love you Sora…no matter what'," said Sora in a cracked voice for he was on the verge of tears. He knew his was going to happen and he was dreading the when the moment would be destroyed. "Well…I believed. With all my heart I believed you. And then I woke up and you were gone and started avoiding me for days."

"Sora you know why!" exclaimed Riku, desperate to get Sora to understand as he gripped Sora's sleeve. "I had no choice."

"Bullshit!" shouted Sora as he pulled away from Riku and stood up, stepping away from the teen with tears falling from his blue eyes. "You could have told me right from the start! You should have told me and not play me like a toy before just tossing me aside."

"I couldn't tell you because I didn't want it to hurt you. I didn't want you involved and I thought I could deal with it myself," said Riku as he hastily got to his feet, his heart breaking from Sora's rejection.

"You and your pride," said Sora as he shook his head in disappointment. "It just ends up catching me and making me the one that hurts."

"Sora you have to understand! I love you!" exclaimed Riku in desperation, stepping closer and reaching out to Sora.

Sora just pulled away and grabbed his bag.

"I loved you too Riku…once," said Sora in a soft voice as he turned his back to Riku and ran before the other could speak a reply.

Why did it have to hurt this much? Sora thought he was doing the right thing. But then why did it feel so wrong?

---

For the rest of the day Sora hadn't seen Riku at all. Even when he had the same classes that Sora somehow managed to keep together. He felt like he could just burst into tears that built up and burned inside his chest. He just couldn't get over Riku and no matter what he did; he just ended up hurting even more.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" chanted the voices of students outside the class. They sounded a bit far away.

Taking his attention away from the window, he looked at the open class door where he saw students running down the hall and even some kids in his class were leaving their desks and joining the crowed.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the teacher as he commandeered a student from the mass that were running down the hall.

"Riku and some kid are in a fight!" she exclaimed before running off after her friend.

'_Riku?!'_

Sora got up hastily, unable to ignore the instincts to go to Riku's side and help him. Riku was in trouble and he wanted nothing more than to go and fight with him, to see if he was ok.

"Get back to your seats!" commanded the teachers in irritation as the rest of the class ran for the door.

Ignoring it, Sora raced out of the class and down the hall, being shoved and bumped into by the rest of the school the seemed to be making their way down to the soccer field.

'_What's going on?'_ Sora wondered with panic and fear in his stomach. _'…Riku…'_

"Sora there you are!" cried Selphie as she ran up to him once Sora made it to the field where there was a huge ring of students, Riku, Sora knew, was in the middle.

"Selphie! What's going on?" asked Sora in desperation as he grabbed the girl's arm.

She looked just as scared as Sora felt.

"It's Riku. He's in trouble!" she said as she grabbed Sora's writs and ran to the group, fight their way through the crowed.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the all chanted and it made Sora feel sick and afraid.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Selphie as she shoved someone aside as the made their way to the center.

That's when Sora saw it. Riku in the middle of the circle, a few feet a space all around as he threw punches at someone Sora has never seen before.

The guy was tall with dark skin and large muscles, far bigger than Riku.

"He just came out of no where," said Selphie as she clung to Sora's sleeve, clearly afraid for Riku. "He just attacked Riku when he was hanging out with me, Wakka and Kairi."

He couldn't take his eyes off Riku. He looked horrible with all the bruises and bloody nose. The other hardly had a scratch on him. In one hand, Riku was holding his keyblade but the tip was dragging on the ground as if Riku was having trouble holding it up.

"I have to help him," whispered Sora to himself as he tried to pull out of Selphie's grasp.

The large man with wild green hair lifted a large steel axe and ran at Riku, holding it high before swinging it down.

Sora's heart stopped.

The silver haired teen hit the ground, just avoiding the swing as he jumped out of the way, the axe plunging into the ground.

This was it. Sora had to step in and help since everyone else was too entertained to stop it. Summoning is own keyblade, Sora pulled his arm away from Selphie and ran forward and managed to slash the man's shoulder.

"Sora!" exclaimed Riku as he managed to get to his feet, his eyes wide with shock. "You shouldn't be here it's too dangerous!"

"Like I'd let you hog all the glory," replied Sora with a smirk, reaching out and taking Riku's hand to help him balance. "Riku, let me help you for once."

"Alright fine," growled Riku as he looked away from Sora, almost in a pouting way.

"Sora watch out!" shouted Riku as he shoved Sora out of the just as the large axe came flying past them and back into the man's hand.

"This guy doesn't look so tough," remarked Sora as he stood back beside Riku, both braced for attack. "I think we can beat him."

"I'll take him head on and you circle around," instructed Riku as he looked at the attack whose eyes were just a solid white, no pupils.

"No, stop acting like this and let me he-" snapped Sora but didn't get to finish for Riku had ran forward when the man charged. "Riku!"

The two made an angry yell, Riku's arm holding the keyblade was pulled back, ready the thrust the weapon right into the guy's chest.

Riku had him! At least…that's what Sora thought until Riku suddenly dropped his keyblade, the whole crowed gasping and screaming for they could see something that Sora couldn't.

What was Riku doing? The man was standing right there in front of him, just smirking without the axe. But wasn't he holding the axe before he ran at them?

Suddenly Riku staggered back, his arms wrapped around his stomach with streams of blood snaking down through the spaces between his arms.

"Riku!" shouted Sora as he ran up and caught Riku just before he hit the ground.

The attacker was laughing, a small knife in hand that had the same designs as the axe, blood coating and dripping from it.

Sora looked down at Riku whose eyes were cloudy and distant, dark thin veins were snaking over his flesh as if it were filled with black poison. He was gasping for air and his body was shaking as if Riku was dropped into a pool of ice, his skin cold enough to be so.

"Riku!" cried Sora, trying to get Riku to snap out of it but it was no use, whatever was on that blade was now killing Riku from the inside out.

Tears ran down Sora's cheek and hearing this man laugh at Riku's defeat filled with a rage he's never felt before in his life.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Sora as he got up, summing his keyblade to his hand as he ran at the man.

But before the other could react to this, Sora had already plunged his keyblade right into the man's chest where he knew his heart should be. Bleed. He wanted him to bleed and die and suffer for hurting Riku.

His body did the strangest thing. Instead of just falling to the ground, it just dissolved into blackness, giving Sora a flashback of when he defeated the Organization. They disappeared the same way.

Everyone was in shock and awe and didn't move even when the attacks body was fully gone and Riku lay motionless on the ground.

"…Riku…" whispered Sora as he fell to his knees beside his one lover and held his head on his lap, the site of life leaving his face killing Sora's insides. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Riku…"

"Sora…" he choked weakly, his lips turning blue along with his skin, his eyes becoming dull. "I'm sorry….I still…love you…"

At that moment, all the anger he held left him and he was invaded by regret.

"' _I loved you too Riku…once'"_

Those were his own words, Sora realized and he had said it right to Riku's face because Sora was to hurt and selfish that he was wrong and Riku was right.

"I love you too Riku," Sora whispered back as he looked into Riku's eyes that were completely clouded over, the life just a tine flame that was slowly going out. "Don't leave me…please don't leave me…"

"Sora…" was all Riku said before his body went slowly limp and his head falling to the side as he died.

"What a troublesome mess," came a familiar voice, footsteps coming up to Sora.

He lifted his tear filled eyes and his sight caught Kairi, standing on the other side of Riku with a smirk on her face as she looked down at him.

"For a second I thought he'd never die."

"Kairi?" murmured Sora in disbelief and shock.

'_No…she couldn't have…'_

"Did you…"

"Of course I did and I thought that stupid puppet might mess up and mot kill his bastard," snapped Kairi with a sneer, his shoe just nudging Riku's leg. "But now I finally got him out of the way."

"You did this!" shouted Sora, his body shaking with rage as he got to his feet, his keyblade appearing in his hand. "You killed Riku?!"

"That's right I killed him," replied Kairi in a proud and boasting done, something in her eyes flashing as she made a sinister smile. "He was in my way to you and now he's not."

"You killed him!" shouted Sora before leaping over Riku's body and slashing right across Kairi's stomach with his keyblade, causing her to scream in pain and stagger back. But Sora jumped after her and dived his keyblade right into her heart.

There was a loud his and a bang and Sora was thrown back and so was Kairi. Their bodies flying a few feet before hiding the ground. Recovering fast, Sora got to his feet and ran at Kairi again, keyblade raised for another strike.

"Sora stop!" shouted a voice that sounded so familiar to Sora but hadn't heard it in the longest time.

He had to ignore it for all he wanted to do was take out if frustration anger and hurt on the person responsible for killing Riku. His keyblade was lifted into the hair, falling down for that strike but was caught suddenly.

"What the?" growled Sora as he looked at his keyblade, eyes then turning wide for black things were wrapped around it.

Looked over his shoulder and froze. Standing by Riku's body was King Mickey himself and beside him was a girl he's never seen before, her hand outstretched with black strands trailing out of each of her fingertips that were wrapped around Sora's keyblade and holding it firmly in place.

She looked as tall as Kairi, her hair long and as black as any heartless Sora had ever seen. Her eyes were a haunting yellow gold, almost cat-like. She had the most beautiful face. Her outfit was full black like her hair, long sleeves, short skirt with black covering her legs and buckled boots that was just under her knees. On each wrist was a black and gold bracelet and on the ring finger of her right hand was a round red stone the gleamed faintly in the sunlight.

"Sora I think you've done enough," spoke Mickey as he looked steadily at Sora, an almost sad look on his face before he turned to the girl. "Zil, would you please retrieve the heartless for me?"

"Of course you're Majesty," she replied in a soft voice, giving him a polite nod before a pool of black appeared beneath her and she began to sink slowly into it.

As soon as she was fully immersed into the black void. Another appeared beside Sora and she rose suddenly out of the black and was standing right next to him. She didn't even give Sora a single glace and Sora couldn't help staring at her, she was so strange. The way she walked was soft and made no noise; she didn't even cast a shadow as she brushed past him and knelt beside Kairi's body.

Sora looked down at Kairi, seeing the wound across her stomach and chest but something else made his stomach turn. Black was oozing and bubbling out of the wounds and Sora staggered back to Riku's body and fell back.

"What's going on?" whispered Sora, as he looked up at the King.

"Just watch Sora, it'll make sense soon…" he replied in the most patient voice, his gloved hand resting on Sora's shoulder.

Sora only nodded, scared and not knowing anything. Turning his head back, he saw the black ooze rising into the air away from Kairi's body. Then it arched and started to form on the ground into a whole new looking heartless. It was thinner with a mouthful of sharp fangs and larger bright red eyes. Black spikes lined down its spine and black claws curled out from it's hands and feet. It looked far more vicious then the ones Sora had seen.

'_That was inside Kairi?'_

The heartless was looking around wildly, black drool dripping from its fangs as it spotted Sora. He could even see himself reflected in those eyes. Suddenly it lunged forward but froze and midair before it was sucked right into the girl's red ring.

"You see Sora, that was a new breed of heartless that managed to slip past the doors you locked. It took over Kairi and fed off the darkness she had in her heart, possessing her," explained Mickey as the one named Zil stood by his side again. "When the heart is feeling a dark emotion, the heartless sense it and take over it, feeding on it until it festers into something more dark."

"Kairi…had darkness?" murmured Sora, blinking up at him, his head spinning.

"We all hold a little darkness in our hearts. That's what we call anger, spite, envy and so on" spoke the girl in a soft voice, almost like wind through the rustling branches of trees.

"Zil is my assistant who has been watching Kairi for a while because she sensed that Kairi was infected by the heartless," informed Mickey with a proud smile up at Zil.

"It seems there was a large amount of envious aura emitting from her," murmured Zil, her eyes looking in the distant with a plain look on her ivory face. "She was jealous and that's when the heartless took over when her guard was down and just lived off of that jealousy in her heart, making it to the extremes and causing Kairi to act the way she did."

"Exactly, thank you Zil," complimented Mickey, giving her a smile and nod which she only returned with a single nod.

"B-But…can't you fix it? I mean, you took it out of Kairi, will she be ok? What about Riku he's…" spluttered Sora feeling in a daze like he was in some sort of bad dream.

Without a word, Zil turned and knelt beside Riku and placed a hand on his chest. Then that same black void appeared on the ground under Riku who began to sink slowly into it as if it were tar.

"No Riku! What are you doing?!" cried Sora as he scrambled over to Riku on his knees, his hand outstretched to pull Riku back to him.

"We're going to help him Sora, don't worry," said Mickey as he placed a hand over Sora's outstretched one.

"Help him?" repeated Sora, wanting to be sure that's what he really heard, a hopeful look in his eyes as he watched the void close and Riku now gone.

"Zil can heal him the best she can," reassured Mickey in a friendly warm tone. "She'll watch over your friends."

"Now sleep," whispered Zil as she knelt down in front of Sora, her hand reaching out and placing her fingertips on Sora's forehead.

They were soft and gentle and it filled Sora with a soothing comfort, all his worries just washing away as his eyelids became heavy.

"Sleep and suffer no more, and when you awake, you will understand."

Those were the last words he heard her spoke before there was nothing but black.


	9. Wish Upon a Falling Star

"Sora…wake up…it's time to wake up…" called the faint voice of the King from the darkness around him.

The heavy feeling in his body lifted as the blackness faded away until a dim ceiling came into his vision.

"Where…" whispered Sora, his head still a bit hazy. It seemed like he was asleep for eternity.

"Good you're awake," said the King who appeared over Sora.

Getting his senses back, Sora shot up right, ignoring the spinning in his head. He had to find his friends.

"Riku?! Kairi?!" called Sora frantically as he looked around, red curtain all around the metal bed he was on.

"Easy Sora," said Mickey as he tugged at the boy's sleeve.

"Sora is that you!?" called Kairi's voice from somewhere behind the curtain's.

"Hold your tongue and be silent you wretched girl!" hissed the annoyed voice of Zil, still as soft as ever, though it sounded very deadly.

"Kairi has been driving poor Zil up the wall," chuckled King Mickey.

"Kairi?!" Sora called back as he turned and jumped off the metal bed just as Kairi pulled back the curtain in front of him, looking perfectly healthy.

"Sora!" she cried as he jumped forward, throwing her arms around his middle and hugging him tightly. "I was so worried about you!"

"What's going on Kairi?" asked Sora, meaning to say 'are you ok', as he hugged Kairi tightly in return.

He didn't know how to feel after what had happened.

"Sora…I'm so sorry. What I did…I didn't know I was doing it," said Kairi, now sniffling and holding herself back from crying. "I didn't mean to hurt Riku or you. I was just so jealous…and everything just happed out of my control…"

"Riku…" murmured Sora as he listened to her and the memory of Riku's dead body came clearly to his mind. "Where is he?" demanded Sora, pulling away from Kairi and running past her, pulling the curtain away.

Beyond the curtain was a dark room with no windows. One wall had large screens covering it with a control panel beneath it. Against the other wall were long metal tables with all kinds of different bottles and contraptions. Along the same wall as Sora, there were other small squares of curtains and mostly just piles of crates and cages with many sorts of heartless in them. In the center of the room there was a long capsule that was hooked up to large bulky machines that pillared and coiled up to the tall ceiling. It looked just like a lab.

But where was Riku?

Out came Zil as she walked around one of the tall pillar-like machines, her face plain like it was the day he first saw her.

"Sora…there's something you need to know about Riku," murmured Kairi as she stood beside Sora, a hand gripping his sleeve.

"What about Riku?" asked Sora, panic raising in his chest as he looked at Kairi, thinking he could just read the answer off her flushed face that had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Right now he is in a state you are quite familiar with: Suspended Animation," spoke up Zil in a wise sort of voice. It sounded like she really knew what she was talking about.

She stood beside the long capsule and waved Sora over in a smooth fluid gesture.

Not needing a second invitation, Sora ran over beside her and looked down through the class.

Riku was laying there with a clear mask over his mouth and nose, a tube connected to it that ran to a small tank tucked into the side of the capsule. There were thinner tubes in his arms which was extracting black fluid. Around his forehead was some sort of metal band with different color lights flashing with hundreds of wires that connected to the top of the capsule. But beside all that, Riku looked perfect. He was as handsome as Sora remembered before that poisoned dagger corrupted him.

Lifting a hand slowly, Sora placed it on the glass, wanting more than anything to touch Riku's face again. To hold him and tell him how sorry he was. How much he loved him.

Hot tears started to burn down his cheek, his heart starting to ache with regret and pain.

"Will he ever wake up?" asked Sora in a horse voice, for his throat was clenched tight.

"In do time," replied Zil in an even and cool tone, an unadorned look to her face as he looked down at Riku as well. "The poison is being extracted and his heart rate and brain activity is up to standards. It all depends on when he's ready to wake up."

Sora nodded and lowered his head, pressing his forehead to the cold glass that kept him apart from Riku.

"Riku…I'm so sorry," he sniffled, trying to at least get Riku to hear him. "When I said that I loved you once…I didn't mean it Riku. I love you so much…please come back to me Riku…please wake up and come back to me…"

---

The night was dark and the beach was crowded with couples that were out so see the shooting stars that were going to light up the night sky. It only happened once every couple of years. There was only on thing missing, and it was Riku.

Sora wished he could be here with Riku, sitting in the sand and snuggled up together looking up at the sky like all the other couples were. How did he let Kairi talk him into coming here?

"Kairi…I think this was a bad idea," murmured Sora as he stood, his eyes not having anymore tears to give.

"Sora wait you can't!" exclaimed Kairi as she grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking away. "Sora you have to stay!"

"Kairi…I just don't feel like being here right now," sighed Sora in a tired tone, trying feebly to pull his arm from her grasp.

"But you _have_ to stay and watch the stars!" exclaimed Kairi persistently, her eyes desperate. "Riku would want you to stay here."

Hearing his name caused pain to stab his chest and Sora sank back down into the sand, his legs loosing the strength to hold him up.

"Sora…" murmured Kairi in a soft voice, sounding guilty for saying what she did.

"Let's just watch this so I can go home," grumbled Sora as he crossed his arms behind his had and rested back into on the cool sand, the sky black and ablaze with specks of shining stars. It would be the perfect night if only Riku was here to share it with.

There were gasps and awes as blazing comets started to fall in thousands across the sky, lighting up the night in a blue gleam. Even when Sora felt so much pain, he couldn't help but stare in awe at the amazing sight.

"It's so beautiful," he heard Kairi say dreamily beside him. "I can't wait till the finally."

'_Finally?'_ Sora wondered, not really remembering this to have any special ending, just that the shooting stars will dwindle.

And so the sky was filled with these brightly burning stars that raced overhead, making the ocean gleam and shimmer until they began to lessen. Couples started to leave and only left a small handful of those that were either to busy making out or just wanted to snuggle up together in a blanket and wait till the very end. Sora was ready to leave a while ago but Kairi kept insisting that they stayed till the very, very end.

'_When you see a falling star…make a wish with all your heart…and what you wish will come to you,' _Sora told himself as he let his eyes close, making that wish with every last bit of his heart and soul. '_I wish…I wish I could have Riku back…I wish for Riku to back home and be with me…'_

"Sora look!" shouted Kairi, nearly screaming with excitement as she jumped to her feet, one hand pulling on Sora's while the other was pointing up at the sky, a few feet out towards the ocean.

Sora opened his eyes and lifted his head to see where Kairi was pointing, a little irritated at her screaming.

'_What could it possible be?'_ thought Sora with slight skepticism.

In the distance, one a small few of stars were falling, making everywhere once again dark. But there was on falling star that was bright than all the others. It was a flaming blue and falling at a rapid pace, coming close and closer to the island.

'_It couldn't be…'_

Suddenly he scrambled to his feet and started running down the beach toward the falling thing that just came lower and lower.

'_Could it really be…?'_

It hit the water, causing a huge splash a few feet out. Sora stopped just at the edge of the water, his eyes just fixed on the spot where the thing fell and he could see it making its way to shore.

'_It is! It's…'_

It stood tall in the water, moonlight shining behind him with the stars falling. It was an angelic sight and a dream come true. A dream Sora would never want to wake up from.

"Riku!" Sora called with all the voice in is body; his feet making him run into the water towards the figure.

Riku toward Sora, the water at his wais when they reached each other.

"Riku can't believe it!" cried Sora as he threw his arms around the teen that held the boy tightly in his arms. "I thought…I thought you'd never wake up…"

"I heard your voice calling me," panted Riku in an overwhelmed voice as he held Sora against his chest, his face buried in Sora's hair. "I could hear you and I just followed your voice. I woke up and the King sent me back home."

"Riku I'm so happy," sobbed Sora, not being able to really put his true feelings into words as he clung to Riku's shirt tightly, never wanting to let him go.

Riku cupped a hand under Sora's chin and lifted it up to Riku's gaze, his eye gleaming brilliantly in the glowing night. Riku lowered his head and pressed his lips to Sora's in a loving kiss that Sora just melted into. How he wanted to feel those lips against his own and Sora returned it with all the love and passion he had for Riku.

"I love you Sora," whispered Riku as he pulled away slightly, his forehead pressed against Sora's. "I love you so much and I always will."

"I believe you," choked Sora as he pressed a hand to Riku's cheek. "I love you more than anything Riku and I never want to loose you again."

"I'll never leave you, I swear on my obstinate pride," Riku whispered back, tears falling down his cheeks as he closed his eyes, holding Sora ever so tightly.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pressed his lips to Riku's and kissed him again, pouring his heart and soul to the other. Riku was home and back in Sora's arms again and he couldn't have been happier.

When you see a falling star…make a wish with all your heart…and what you wish will come to you.


	10. A Little Sunshine

"Catch it Wakka!" squealed Selphie and Kairi as they watched the orange haired teen run down the beach, his eyes fixed on the falling red ball. But close behind was Riku, also chasing after the ball in hopes of being the one to catch it first.

"You can do it Riku!" shouted Tidus in defiance of the girls, not wanting Wakka to win.

"Kick his butt Riku!" shouted Sora, cheering the silver haired teen on as he jumped up and down on the sand.

The two boys were just neck and neck, running down the beach as the object kept falling closer and closer. They turned around and jumped into the air, hands outstretched.

"Catch it Riku!" shouted Sora and Tidus.

"Get it Wakka!" the two girls shouted even louder.

Then the ball was caught the two fell back down into the sand.

"You cheated!" exclaimed Wakka as he scrambled up to his feet, hands empty.

"Did not!" retorted Riku as he also got up with the red ball held in one hand, a smirk on his face. "You just can't catch."

"You practically jumped on me so that you'd get the ball first!" Wakka argued.

"That was the point idiot!" snapped Riku with a challenging look on his face. "Don't be a sore loser just because I caught it and you didn't."

"Why you-!" growled Wakka as he lunged at Riku and knocked him to the ground, soon the two started to wrestle.

"Ok that's enough!" said Kairi, rolling her eyes. "Boys…"

"Stop acting like a bunch of little kids you guys," said Selphie as she rushed over to then and shoved Riku off Wakka so that his head wasn't held down in the sand.

"It was just a game," Tidus pointed out as he shook his head. "Can't you two ever play nicely for a change?"

Wakka pulled his face out of the sand now that Riku wasn't holding it down and he glared at the other teen that was glairing right back. Just the look between the two made Sora tense and he worried that they might start fighting again.

But instead they just started laughing.

"Oh man you should see your face," laughed Riku as he pointed at the sand that was all over Wakka's face.

"I'm going to be tasting sand for weeks," laughed Wakka as he wiped some of it off.

"I'll never understand you boys," Selphie sighed as she placed her hands on her hips as she stood beside Wakka.

"Are we going to continue our game or what?" Sora chuckled as he sat in the sand next to Riku, their shoulders leaning together.

"Yup and I think it's Tidus' turn," said Kairi cheerfully as she stood next the boy she was talking about.

"No way!" exclaimed Riku with a slight frown. "The last time we let Tidus kick, the ball ended up in the thorn bushes and Wakka and I still have the scars to prove it!"

"That only happened one time!" exclaimed Tidus, throwing his hands into the air.

"Yeah but then the next time you kicked it, I nearly lost an arm trying to get it out of the ditch!" Riku retorted with an as-a-matter-of-fact sort of tone.

"Can you two just give it a rest!?" whined Selphie as she smacked Tidus behind his head.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for?!" shouted Tidus as he rubbed the back of his head with both his hands while everyone else laughed.

"I think we should let Sora try," suggested Riku as he gave Sora's neck a playful nuzzle.

"Yeah only because he lets you feel him up every night," Wakka remarked with a smirk and received a shove on the shoulder by an upset Selphie.

Riku and Sora just laughed before turning to each other and giving the other's lips a soft peck.

"Don't be jealous Wakka," Riku jeered playful, not looking at him but at Sora who was smiling sweetly before giving Riku another peck on the lips.

"You see what I mean!?" exclaimed Wakka as he threw his arms up in the air.

"You two act like a couple of mushy school girls!" said Tidus in an almost disgusted way as he glared at them.

"WHAT?!" the two girls barked as the both jumped Tidus, Kairi pulling at his hair while Selphie tugged at his ears.

"What's wrong with school girls?!" Selphie snarled in an almost scary way as she started to give Tidus the most horrifying noogy on both sides of his face.

Riku, Sora, and Wakka burst into laughter, all three falling onto the sand clutching their sides for they threatened to burst.

"Man it's been so long since we've had this much fun together," Riku sighed, still chuckling as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah it has," Kairi murmured as she let Selphie give Tidus his punishment and sat on the sand next to Wakka.

"Things have been so hectic these past days," Selphie said as she let go of Tidus and sat between Riku and Wakka.

"First Riku and Sora go sneaking off together all the time, Kairi gets all diabolical and goes off a lot, then Riku and Sora avoid each other for days then…" he trailed off, not sure if he should finish.

"I get attacked and practically die," finished Riku who said it as if it were nothing to him as he sat there with Sora in his arms. "Kairi had a heartless controlling her too."

"Yeah…" they all sighed softly, thinking about it all as they looked at the waves washing up over the sand and the sun still pretty high up over the ocean.

Suddenly things started getting darker and the air became chilly. The group looked up and saw dark clouds over head and soon large drops of icy rain began to fall down.

"Aw man!" whined Tidus as he jumped to his feet quickly. "It was sunny like, ten seconds ago!"

"Let's get out of here before it get's bad," said Selphie as she also got up along with Wakka and Kairi.

"It looks likes it's going to get pretty bad," Wakka stated as he looked up at the sky.

But as soon after he said that, a loud crash of thunder could be heard and lightning flashed through the dark mass of clouds.

"Crap let's hurry up," Riku said as he hastily got to his feet and helped Sora up.

"We'll see you guys later," said Wakka as he patted Riku on the shoulder. "Your houses are the farthest."

Then the rain started to come down a lot more heavily and in greater quantities.

The group parted ways quickly with only simple goodbyes and best wishes.

"My house is closer," said Sora as he ran along side of Riku through the cold rain down the beach. "You can stay there till the storm passes."

"Maybe we can snuggle up under the covers too," Riku joked with a grin as he tried not to outrun Sora.

"We can have our clothes off too," Sora teased as he ran up ahead of Riku, taking a turn and running up a small slope to his house.

"Sora, wait!" Riku shouted and at that moment, lightning stuck down and hit a tall palm tree, causing it to fall to the ground, nearly missing Sora but a few feet.

Sora staggered back and fell back into Riku's arms and the taller teen pulled Sora close to him as he started to run down the side of the slope to where the caves were.

"Holly shit man!" exclaimed Riku as the two staggered into the cave and Riku fell to his knees, breathing hard.

Sora fell onto the ground beside Riku, his whole body shaking uncontrollably since that had caught him by surprise.

Riku looked up at Sora and brought his arms around him, hugging him tightly for comfort for the longest time.

The rain poured down heavily, making everything turn a dark grey and vanish into the wet curtain, not even the flashing lightning could pierce through the gloom. But the sound of endless rain and crashing thunder echoed to the highest degree within the small cave where the two boys took refuge, the icy air forcing them to huddle together for warmth.

"It came out of no where," said the silver haired teen through chattering teeth, his legs folded up against his chest with his arms hugging them. "It was so sunny a minute ago and now this had to happen."

"Th-that's w-what hap-p-pens wh-en w-we li-ve on an isl-land," Sora replied with quivering lips that broke up his speech as je was sitting the same way as Riku who had blocked Sora into the corner where it was warmer.

"A perfect day ruined," grumbled Riku who glanced at Sora shivering like a leaf.

Riku frowned a little and wrapped an arm around Sora who hastily scooted over into Riku's warmth.

"It's s-so freezing," he mumbled, pressing as much as he could into Riku's side.

"Here, take your shirt off," instructed Riku as he uncurled himself and unzipped his black shirt. "But keep your jacket on."

"Riku…if you wanted to see me naked I don't think now is the best time…" Sora pointed out with a skeptical look as he shifted away from Riku slightly.

"No dummy, I meant we could use body heat to keep from freezing to death," retorted Riku with a slight sneer and the rolling of the eyes.

"Oh," murmured Sora, his cheeks blushing slightly, feeling embarrassed. "Ok then."

Sora stripped off his jacket before taking off his shirt and putting his jacket back on. When he looked at Riku, Sora noticed him looking away quickly and looking straight ahead with a bright red face. So Riku was watching Sora strip huh?

"Ok now what?" asked Sora a bit impatient, now as cold as ever.

"Just snuggled up to my chest so it'll be warmer for the both of us," said Riku as he snapped out of his daydream and held his shirt open for Sora.

The brunette nodded before crawling over to Riku and rested against him, their bare chests pressing together and Riku's legs were placed on either side of Sora. But it was so warm and just amazingly wonderful.

"Oh no Riku, your lips are turning blue!" exclaimed Sora in a worried tone as he looked up at the other and seeing the change in color in his lips. "You must be freezing!"

"Well then maybe you should warm them up for me then," replied Riku with a grin.

"Oh I'll do more then that," crooned Sora seductively as he lifted his chin and pressed his lips to Riku's.

At that moment after he spoke Sora could feel something hard under him and he smirked as he moved his lips against Riku's.

"Is it so cold in here that you have an icicle forming in your pants?" asked Sora amused, his lips moving against the other teens. "Let me give you some friction to heat you up."

Sora ginned at Riku's frown and started to move his hips against the other's making Riku moan softly as he wrapped his arm around Sora.

"Ri-ku," crooned Sora as he grinded himself harder against Riku, finding himself getting aroused.

Riku smirked and slipped his hands under Sora's jacket so that his fingers ran over Sora's bare skin before they lid down and slipped into Sora's pants. Riku felt the round o Sora's butt before gripping it and pulling it down firmly as Riku bucked his hips up into Sora's.

"Riku!" Sora gasped as he brought his hips down again, crashing their erections together.

Still holding onto Sora's butt, Riku pulled the other up so that Sora ended up straddling Riku's waist, making it easier for Sora to grind himself against Riku.

The two moaned again, but louder this time, though the sound was drowned out by the still heavily pouring rain.

"Ah Riku~!" moaned Sora loudly in a voice that was begging for more.

The older teen then slid his hands up Sora's sides before sliding back down again and worked on the younger teen's pants fastenings. His fingers were fumbling with it in the haste to have it removed. And it wasn't helping that Sora had his lips all over Riku's neck while Sora's nails trailed down his chest too.

He finally managed to slide Sora's pants down but not fully off for he was still straddling Riku and the major lack of clothing might be a bad thing when it was this cold. What he didn't notice was that Sora had already had Riku's pants open until he could feel the other's fingers caressing over Riku's hardened length.

Riku gave a low moan against Sora's neck, his hips bucking up into Sora's hand until it moved away the material of his boxers and Sora moved himself so that he stared moving himself down onto the throbbing appendage.

Sora gave a sharp gasp as it pushed into his entrance, stretching him until it was fitted snuggly inside him, causing the two boys to let out shaky moans.

Riku gripped Sora's hips and started moving him over his member, his hips bucking up as he brought Sora down.

"Nn…ah Riku!" Sora moaned loudly as he brought himself down harder, his head tilting up to let out loud cries.

Riku moved his lips over Sora's neck, groaning against it as he thrusted as deeply as he could into Sora who was in near screams.

Both of them were panting harshly, their bodies forming sweat as the two were being drawn closer and closer to their edge.

"Riku I cant-" panted Sora but was cut off by a loud moan before he finally came, his body shivering as he did so and clung tightly to Riku.

The other teen gasped as he felt Sora grip around his length, making Riku thrust fully into Sora before releasing as well deep side the other.

Sora fell limply against Riku, the two breathing hard.

Something seemed different, like something sounded different from before. Outside the gray seemed to lessen and the rain dwindled to a few drops.

"Looks like the rain's gone," panted Riku, his head back and resting against the wall of the cave.

"Let's go home," Sora murmured, still seeming to be out of breath as he rested his head on Riku's shoulder while the older teen ran his fingers through the coffee tresses. "I've had enough of the outdoors for today."

After a long moment of the two resting together, they made their way out of the cave and up the grass hill to Sora's house, both hand in hand.

"Riku! Sora! There you are!" Selphie shouted as she waved at them from the front of Sora's house, the whole gang with her.

"Geez man where have you gone?" questioned Wakka as he shoved Riku on the shoulder once the two teens made it up to them.

"We were all getting worried after the storm and didn't find you guys here," said Kairi as she gave Riku and hug then Sora.

"Well we got hung up and had to find another place to wait out the storm," Riku explained to the group after giving Kairi her hug then had to give another one to Selphie.

"What's important is that you both are ok," said Selphie with a nod.

"Yeah, wouldn't have much to do if you've gone and died," Wakka remarked with a playful grin after getting a shove from Riku.

"Where's Tidus?" Sora asked after looking around and not spotting the other boy.

"He's inside with your mom and dad," replied Kairi as she pointed at the house. "They're worried sick about you two."

"Is that Sora?" called a voice shortly after Kairi spoke.

A woman with brown haired poked her head out the front door and practically screamed when she spotted Sora.

"Zack they're back!" she called into the house before running over to Sora and throwing her arms around him. "Oh Sora I was so worried!"

"Mom I can't breathe!' gasped Sora as his mother was hugging the life right out of him.

She turned her head and spotted Riku before throwing her arm around him as well and hugging the two boys tightly.

"When I saw the storm and you weren't home I got so worried," she sniffled as she squeezed them as if afraid to let go.

"Ms. Yuna we're fine," said Riku with a slight cringe from the hug as he patted her shoulder gently.

"Yeah mom," Sora agreed as he tried to push his mother off. "Mom you're going to kill us."

"I'm just so glad you're both are safe!" she exclaimed with happiness, still not letting them go.

"Yuna you're going to kill them for sure if you don't let go," came a young voice as a man stepped out of the house with black spiky hair with some hanging in front of his face in front of amazing blue eyes.

He only looked at the site and smiled.

"Glad to see that you boys are ok," he said as walked up to them just as Yuna had forced herself to let go.

"Dad!" exclaimed Sora as he jumped at man and hugged his middle tightly for he hadn't seen him in a long time.

"You shouldn't scare your mother and I like that," he scolded as he smiled down at his son and placed a hand on top of his head.

He looked up and smiled at Riku, giving him a nod.

"Nice to see you Riku," he said thoughtfully.

"Like wise Mr. Fair," Riku greeted in returned with one of his own smiles though deep down Sora's father was the last person he wanted to see.

"Please, no need to be so formal, call me Zack, Riku, we're all friends here," said Zack with a kind smile as he patted the boy on the shoulder.

'_Yeah but for how long I wonder,'_ Sora thought to himself after his father said that. '_He still doesn't know about me and Riku while everyone else does…'_

"Let's go inside you boys look like a total mess!" said Yuna as he placed her hands on her hips before taking Riku by the hand and walking him towards the house.

"We'll get you both cleaned up and you can tell us all about your adventure today," chuckled Sora's dad who was named Zack as he wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders and followed Yuna through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Wash up upstairs you two and we'll get you something to eat," Yuna instructed before giving the boys tight hugs again.

The two nodded before making their way up the stairs quickly before Sora's mom decided she wanted to hug them some more.

"Can't believe your dad is here," grumbled Riku as he walked into Sora's room and kicked off his shoes. "From the way he greeted me you'd almost think he knew about us."

"Don't be paranoid Riku," said Sora, shaking his head at the other before closing the bedroom door and going through his dresser drawers. "Everyone promised they wouldn't tell and I know that they kept to it."

Riku came up behind Sora, his hand gripping the boy's shoulder as his lips brushed against Sora's neck, making the brunette shiver and just melt back against Riku's chest.

"Even if he does know, there is no way in hell I'm letting him take you away from me," murmured Riku as he trailed kisses up and down Sora's neck.

"Ri…ku…" whispered Sora into the other's ear in an almost teasing sort of way but held a hint of wanting.

The taller boy smirked at hearing such a tone from Sora and he slowly slid a hand down Sora's side until his fingers found Sora's pants fastenings.

Sora lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Riku's neck before pulling up the other's shirt and tossing it to the ground.

Riku's lips kissed along Sora's neck, his hand sliding up Sora's stomach under his shirt before sliding back down and slipping itself under the waist band of Sora's pants, making him gasp and arch against Riku, his hips jerking slightly when fingers wrapped around the flesh it found there.

"Ri-" Sora breathed, his eyes closing as he let out a soft moan.

Riku pulled his hands away and pressed Sora up against the wall before pushing the teen's pants down along with his own.

Sora pushed his hips back, making a soft whine as his fingers curled against the wall by his shoulders.

Riku leaned over Sora's back, his lips kissing Sora's shoulder as he pushed himself slowly into Sora's entrance and giving off a low moan.

The brunette gasped and bucked his hips back into Riku as his body tensed a little before he gave of a wanting moan.

Riku kissed Sora's neck affectionately before slowly moving in once more until he was fully inside Sora. His hands found Sora's hips and they gripped it tightly as Riku began to move at a steady pace.

"Harder Riku," moaned Sora, as his head fell back a little, wanting Riku so much more.

The other teen groaned against Sora's neck before increasing his pace, making the brunette moan louder and buck his hips back into every thrust. His hand slid down Sora's hip before sliding up the inside of his thigh and wrapping his fingers around the aroused length it found there.

Sora practically screamed but muffled the sound with his hand, his breathing coming out harsh through his fingers as he started to feel himself getting closer to his edge.

Just when Sora thought he couldn't take anymore, Riku had shifter his hips so that when he slammed into Sora, the older teen's length was hitting Sora's spot, making the teen scream and wither in place. Luckily Riku was holding Sora up because again he hit Sora's prostate, making the brunette cry out and finally come.

Feeling his lovers inner walls close around him made Riku give a loud moan before sinking fully into Sora and releasing deep inside. He had to press a hand to the wall over Sora's head to keep himself upright since he was ready to just collapse on top of Sora who Riku knew could barely stand either.

Sora moved away from Riku so that he could lean back against the wall but pulled Riku along with him so that he could wrap his arms around his neck, still panting slightly.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's middle and hugged him tightly while leaning fully against Sora so that it was easier for him to keep upright.

"Boys, hurry up and get cleaned!" came Yuna's voice from downstairs but somehow they could faintly hear it through the closed door. "Dinners almost ready!"

"And I'm starving so get a move on it or else I'll eat without you!" Zack's voice shouted after Yuna had.

_**SLAP!**_

"Yuna that was my arm!" Zack whined after the loud sound.

"You are the most impatient husband I have ever met!" retorted Yuna and you could just imagine her throwing her arms up into the air as she scolded her husband.

Sora couldn't help but make a soft laugh at this.

"Let's go shower," he said to Riku as he nuzzled the teen's cheek affectionately. "Dad gets grumpy when he's hungry and doesn't like waiting."

Riku only nodded before moving off of Sora so that the two could go into the bathroom and get a hot shower running.

A sigh eased from the coffee haired boy as he stood under the hot water, steam soon starting to form around the open spaces of the bathroom.

"This feels so nice," Sora sighed as he lifted his head so that the water was running down his chin.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora middle and pulled him against his chest so that Sora was leaning back against him and Riku's lips began to kiss softly along Sora's shoulder before nipping and sucking roughly at a spot on Sora's neck.

"Ok I change my mind," murmured Sora as he let his head fall back onto Riku's shoulder, his hands resting on top of Riku's arms that were hugging him and a moan easing from his lips. "This is so much better."

He moved away from Riku before turning around and wrapping his arms around the other teen's neck and pulling him close so that Sora was able to press a loving kiss against Riku's lips.

Riku let his hands rest on the small of Sora's back, just holding him closely as he returned his lovers kiss with just as much tenderness and perhaps more.

His arms tightened around Riku's neck as Sora let his tongue drift over Riku's bottom lip which opened so that Riku's own tongue to meet and caress Sora's. The brunette made a soft moan as he pressed up against Riku as much as he could, their tongues twisting around each other and every so often fought playfully.

After a long moment, the two had to pull away for some much needed air but still held the other closely, never wanting to let go.

"I love you," the two murmured at the same time.

They looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh.

"There you two are!" exclaimed Zack as the two boy's made their way down the stair and into the kitchen.

"Sorry we took so long," said Sora with a playful grin as he sat down at the table across from his dad. "Where'd the others go?"

"They all went home," Yuna replied as she came out of the kitchen with a bowl of salad and placed it in the middle of the table. "Their parents wanted them home and your friends were exhausted."

"I guess I should be heading home too since mom might be worried," said Riku with a slight shrug. "It was nice seeing you Mr. and Mrs. Fair."

"Don't be silly!" exclaimed Yuna as she moved around the table and waved Riku over to her. "I called your mother and she was very glad that you're safe and after a chat she agreed to let you stay here for dinner, though she wants you home before sunset."

"So let's sit and eat already!" Zack barked as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave an almost pouting look at Yuna.

"Sometimes I forget that Sora is the child in the family," Yuna sighed with a slight smile, speaking in a voice that only Riku could hear.

He gave a chuckle as she led him to the table and seated him next to Sora.

The younger teen turned his head and smiled up at Riku.

"Glad you can stay Riku," he said cheerfully but then turned his head to look at his dad who had made a rather loud grunt.

Zack was looking right at Sora but his eyes were cast down just a fraction, looking at something that might have been a few inches below his jaw.

"Ok dinner is ready," Yuna chirped happily as she set down more bowls of food before seating herself next to Zack. "Dig in everyone!"

"Alright!" Sora exclaimed excitedly as he started taking food from different bowls and putting in on his place.

Riku and Yuna did the same.

"Zack, Dear, I thought you were hungry," murmured Yuna sounding a bit worried as he looked at the raven haired man beside her who was still looking at Sora with almost a glare.

"Sora, what's that on your neck?" he asked in a stiff and almost harsh voice.

Said Sora blinked at his father before making a faint gasp, his hand flying to his neck where he could feel the hickey Riku had left.

"Dad it's not –" Sora began hastily in a panic but was cut off by his father speaking suddenly.

"Was it him?!" Zack shouted as he stood up suddenly, his hands slamming onto the table before he pointed accusingly at Riku.

"Zack please," pleaded Yuna as she got up and took hold of her husbands arm.

"No! I want to know now!" he shouted as his fist hit the table again, his blue eyes ablaze. "What has he done?!"

Sora could feel his hands trembling as he looked at his father's reaction and he looked quickly at Riku who looked unaffected but he saw that Riku had his hands in fists on his lap, gripped so tight the knuckles were pale. Sora could tell that Riku was scared too. It's what they feared – Sora's father's rejection.

"How long have you been keeping this from me?!" he questioned, his yelling getting louder as he completely ignored Yuna who was clinging to his arm.

"Please Zack, they meant to tell you a long time ago but they were scared," Yuna tried to explain to Zack, a faint hint of fear in her voice.

"You mean you knew about this?!" he shouted as he pulled away from Yuna and scowled at her. "You knew and didn't tell me?!"

"Dad I'm the one that told her not to tell you," said Sora suddenly after gathering as much courage as he could and standing to face his father.

"And you just thought you could just sneak around behind my back?!" demanded Zack as he took a step closer to Sora.

Suddenly Riku got up and stood in front of Sora, hiding him behind his back as he looked right back at Zack.

"If you're going to be angry with anyone, be angry with me," said Riku boldly, his face solid and not showing any fear. "Sora wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want him to,"

"And why is that? Because you wanted to play around with him some more?!" he questioned as he took another step closer but his arm was held tight by Yuna.

"Because I love him and I didn't want your disapproval of us being together," Riku stated with that unafraid boldness.

"And how do you think I feel now?!" shouted Zack angrily. "You've been touching my son without me even knowing!"

"Dad, I love Riku!" Sora shouted at the man, wanting him to understand.

Sora was just scared and he didn't know what will happen. All he wanted was to stay with Riku and he was more than willing to run away from home just to be with him.

"Be quiet Sora!" growled Zack as he cast a dangerous looked at the boy before looking back at Riku with a threatening glare. "Get out of my house."

"No," replied Riku with such fierce sternness that Zack had actually faltered and taken a slight step back. "You really want to know the trust?! Fine I'll tell you the trust! I love Sora and we didn't tell you because we were afraid you'd react the same way you are now. You can threaten me all you want because I'm. Not. Leaving!"

Zack's face flushed with anger and his whole body was shaking.

"I've had enough of this!" he growled before yanking his arm out of Yuna's hold and turned, walking out of the room and down the hall where he slammed a door.

When the door slammed, Sora jumped a little and when silence fell upon them, he broke into heart aching sobs. The brunette fell to his knees, his face in his hands as he cried so hard his body shook.

"I-I didn't m-ean for this h-happen," he sobbed, his voice muffled but still loud enough to hear. "I-It's all m-y fau-lt"

Riku looked down at Sora and it felt like his heart shattered into many pieces. He hated seeing Sora like this and hated Zack even more for making him this way. He knelt down onto the ground in front of Sora and pulled the boy into his arms.

"Shhh," crooned Riku gently as he petted Sora's hair as the let the other boy cry on his shoulder. "We'll work things out ok? I'm not going to leave you."

"Riku I'm sorry," Sora sobbed as he clung to the boy's chest tightly, needing him desperately for he felt like he let down both his father and Riku.

"It's ok Sora," Riku murmured gently as he felt his heart tightened, feeling useless as he hugged the boy even tighter. "We'll get through this together I promise. I love you so much Sora and I don't care what your father says. I'll fight him if I have to if that means I can be with you."

Sora moved against Riku as much as he could for his comfort because it felt like he was being ripped to shreds.

"I'm staying with you no matter what," he murmured softly to Sora in the hopes it'll calm him down at least a little. "I'm not going to leave you."

After a long time, maybe hours, Sora finally cried himself to sleep in Riku's arms and the older teen picked him up and walked into the hall towards the stairs.

"Riku…I'm so sorry," whispered Yuna remorsefully with wet eyes as she followed behind Riku. "I was such a stupid woman."

"No it's alright Mrs. Fair," murmured Riku gently as he gave her a slight smile, feeling truly grateful for her kindness. "You couldn't help Mr. Fair getting upset about this…I wouldn't blame him…"

He trailed off, a sad tone in his voice as he looked at the sleeping Sora in his arms, his heart aching again.

"It was a shock for one and this is his son and I…."

Yuna placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, causing him to trail off again and she shook her head to keep him from continuing, silently telling him that it was alright to stop.

"I'm going to stay the night with Sora," Riku said to her as he looked from Sora then to Yuna. "I'm not going to leave him even if his dad wants to kill me because I'll never leave Sora for anything. I love him more than anything and I'll protect him with my hands, heart and soul."

"Riku you're a wonderful man," murmured Yuna in a kind and gently voice as she gingerly placed a hand on Riku's shoulders and lead him up the stairs to Sora's room. "I know you'll take good care of my son and somehow I know you'll make my husband realize it too."

"Good night," he murmured as he walked into Sora's room as she opened the door for him. "I've very sorry about tonight and thank you so much for defending me."

"Riku, I love my son and I will move mountains to make him happy. And that makes him happy is you," she said gently with a soft smile. "My husband loves Sora too and I'm sure he will see how happy he is with you someday soon. But please rest because you've had a horrible day."

Riku murmured his thanks once again before she kissed both the boys and closed the door behind her. He walked to the bed and placed Sora onto it gently, being careful not to wake him. His heart ached so much and all he wanted was to protect Sora.

Pulling the blanket over them, Riku pulled Sora into his arms and Sora snuggled against the warmth of Riku's chest. He closed his eyes, wishing for sleep so that he wouldn't have to face this reality anymore. To rest his tired being for just a few moments with Sora who he loved most in the world.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder as he slept and it woke him from his deep sleeping. He couldn't still feel Sora sound asleep in his arms and knew it couldn't have been him. Sora's mom had a more gently touch and there was only one he knew might be the one waking him.

His eyes shot open and he was looking up at the man's face. Eyes blue and hair jet black. Startled, Riku got up quickly and threw his arm out to block Sora in case his dad might want to pull him away from Riku.

"If you want to hurt me fine but don't touch Sora," Riku growled at the man with threatening eyes.

The man shook his head slowly and almost looked guilty.

"I just want to talk," he murmured, taking a few steps back to show the other he meant no harm.

"About what?" questioned Riku with a smirk, still not moving from his place and he could feel Sora clinging to the back of his shirt as he slept.

"Please, I just want to talk. I promise not to do anything other than that," replied Zack reassuringly as he spoke in a calm voice.

Riku was hesitant but he got up anyway and followed Sora's dad outside of the room and into the hallway.

"The way I acted last night was…" he began, sounding as if he was having trouble picking the right words to say.

"Frightening?" offered Riku with a slight frown at the man, not forgetting how angry he had gotten and then made Sora cry.

"No, it was far worse and I just want to say that…I'm sorry," Zack murmured as he turned his side to Riku and ran his hand through his spiky black hair. "When I went to my room, I could hear you talking and…it made me realize how badly I overreacted. I was just scared…"

"Scared?" repeated Riku a bit confused since he didn't seem all that scared last night, more like raging.

"It was just a shock and Sora is my only son," Zack sighed as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "I just wasn't expecting it and to think that someone else was having sex with my son was-"

"I made love to him, not sex," Riku interjected with a firm tone, showing he wasn't going to accept the term the other was speaking of. "I don't just have sex with Sora. I…we make love together because that's just it. We both love each other and I won't stop loving him even if you don't like it."

Zack made a quiet sigh and didn't reply so quickly to Riku's statement.

"Just please take good care of my son," Zack finally said as he turned to Riku and patted him on the shoulder. "I've seen how happy he is with you and I was a fool to take away from him."

Riku reached up and patted Zack on the shoulder in return with a confident nod.

"I will, with all my being," said Riku.

"Then I approve and wont stop you to from loving each other," said Zack with a slight smile.

Suddenly Sora's bedroom door opened and there stood Sora, his eyes filled with fresh tears that were rolling down his cheeks, a smile on his face.

"Thank you dad!" he exclaimed as he leapt forward and hugged his father's middle tightly,

The man smiled after recovering from his surprise and hugged Sora in return.

"I'm still not used to the idea but…I won't appose any of it," Zack stated as he looked from Sora to Riku.

Sora squealed happily as he hugged his father even tighter.

Soon, his father left to go back to bed, telling the boys to do the same.

"Oh Riku I'm so happy!" exclaimed Sora as he wrapped his arms around Riku neck and brought him into a deep kiss. "Now we don't have to be afraid to be together!"

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and gave his an even deeper kiss after he spoke.

"I love you," Riku murmured as broke his lips away from Sora's.

Sora smiled up at him and murmured, "I love you too."

~The End!


End file.
